Trunks and 18 eternal love
by destroyerman0
Summary: For me Trunks and 18 is the couple with the most dramatic charge in the series, though romanticism was never the strong Toriyama I will make an effort to let the personality of the characters as close to the original, this fic besides showing affection and their relationship will show their relationship and beyond.
1. Prologue

_Chapter 1: prologue_

 **For me Trunks and 18 is the couple with the most dramatic charge in the series, though romanticism was never the strong Toriyama I will make an effort to let the personality of the characters as close to the original, this fic besides showing affection and their relationship will show their relationship and beyond.**

 **I'll start from the beginning when trunks returned to his alternate future to end androids and ... (Dragon ball Z is not mine).**

it had been a while since Trunks was for the past bulma longed for him to return as soon as the time he passed the land was destroyed increasingly by androids

Bulma was in the capsule corporation yard when he saw a ship materialize, she received her son told her the whole story

\- Very good mother, now I have to stop the androids, he said.

Okay, good luck my child, she said

While flying toward what remained of the western town and wondered if the androids were different, especially 18, she always had a attraction for it but he forgot and left aside when he thought of relatives and friends who killed her, he realized that 18 of the past was different and was somewhat jealous when Krillin said he liked it

as he flew ...

... ...

while trunks neared the west of the city's buildings were destroyed, 17 had fun putting the buildings below 18 asked why was standing.

\- You're sad little sister, you're so since that brat of white hair disappeared, is sentimental now, he said laughing

\- Go to hell, I'm just bored of either having to stay destroying buildings, she gave a lame excuse

when a bloodied old man appeared with a revolver and took a strip 17.

\- Perfect ... 18 kill him, he said

she refused, so he said that if she did not kill him he would say that she is flexible with humans, so he was to leave no doubt he pointed a finger at the head of the old trunks appeared above them and said:

\- Release it

18 released not because he asked but because the saw for the first time since he left, but still she let emotions aside and clenched his fists at him

\- I again, I think this time vei to die

\- Who are you guys going to die scrap heap

\- Does not cause me kid said 17 flying towards Trunks

he turned into Super Saiyan and dodged

\- You always do this and always ends the same way, he said 17 repeating the attack angry

\- But it's different, 18 thought

Trunks dodged again and exchanged punches with 17, it was clear that he was playing with 17, 17 fired an attack toward him, trunks materialized in front of 17 and said:

\- You know I do not wanna kill you can still give up

17 took it as an offense and kicked the stomach of him and punched Trunks who threw away, Trunks thought it was time he materialized behind 17 ...

\- Surprise motherfucker, GARLICK HO !, - I always wanted to say this, he thought like a nerd

the dead body of 17 flew away, 18 was furious watching that scene inert despite a desire on le did not think twice and flew towards Trunks.

\- You killed my brother, I'll send you to hell, you son of a bitch, she cried as she went to him with all speed

Trunks dodged it was easy in fact she was nervous she could not fight him the moves were flustered, so he dodged and materialized behind her and reached out ...

-Hmm? where is he she said looking around when she looked back froze

Trunks launched a major attack anything, enough to throw it back, he looked down cursing himself

\- As I am weak I have no courage, he thought

18 watching him screamed with rage

\- Because you do not kill you bastard had power to kill me, because, because, because, she cried

Trunks looked at her with the serene face and said

\- My head says to kill you, but my heart says otherwise

she looked in amazement, then she blushed and looked down with his fists closed

\- I'm sorry about your brother please do not kill more huma ...

he stopped talking when he felt a dangerous presence, she looked at him with doubt, he looked at her and stopped talking calmly and said

\- 18 go away it's dangerous for you here

he flew very quickly, those words left her curious she looked at him flying

\- 17 goodbye my brother. he wept and wiped her eyes and followed Trunks distance

 **Cell approaches, it's just the beginning I decided to do a narrative without much ado that start, please comment on so I can continue. this chapter has focused especially on episode 194 of the original series, is almost all the same just the fact that Trunks did not kill 18, good until more**


	2. Fatal Error

_Chapter 2: fatal error_

 **Cell comes accomplish your goal, your data tell you that he is the strongest, but he did not know that there is another more powerful warrior, Trunks will defeat him? 18 what you want?... (Dragon ball z is not mine).**

As Trunks flew followed by 18 he thought would win easily because Cell was still in first form. Behind him 18 wondered why he did not kill her ...

... ...

Cell was "feeding" in a village when a blond-haired figure appears in front of you.

\- I found Te Cell, you damned. said trunks

\- Who are you, ah Trunks is the son of Vegeta, Cell assumed

\- I came to send you to hell, I know your plan is to absorb the androids, I already anticipated I killed the androids, he said air of superiority

\- What?

18 listened to everything behind a wall

\- He said he killed me to protect me? she thought

\- Damn it looks like you already know, Cell said laughing

\- Glad I plan if at all there is a situation like this, hahahahahahaha, Cell boasted

\- Haha, stupid hey, this plan would kill me and my mother to steal the time machine of the capsule corporation, back in time and absorb the androids, right hahahahahahahahaha, Trunks was like his father

\- I went back to the past before and found everything, ah do not be sad you got to do this and hit perfectly, yet lost so I came back here where we are

Cell was happy to terror

\- Damn, you ruined my plan, I will make you suffer

\- Ah and is

Cell side up Trunks exchanged punches, Trunks hesitated and took a punch that destroyed a building, Cell improvised a kamehameha and turned the place where Trunks fell in a crater.

\- What power they have, 18 said moving away

Trunks tired of playing, came out of the rubble stood in front of Cell

\- I mostar you my power just a taste before dying monster, Trunks said invoking ki

\- Cell was terrified

-This Is super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan Dai Ni Dankai (ultra), then Super Saiyan Dai San Dankai (last level before the Super Saiyan 2)

Cell was dumbfounded

\- Shit I have to do something

He looked at the sun and smiled. Before he could return to real. Trunks took a knee for ten minutes Cell was beaten, humiliated, finished trunks service stopped to rest seeing Cell writhing on the floor

\- It's time to finalize, Trunks thought

Cell stood and laughed

\- Handle more slag

Cell was flying around Trunks, offending him, his mother his father

\- Shut up, fuck it I'll kill you now

When Trunks flew towards the Cell Cell overshadowed by the sun put his hands on his forehead and shouted

\- SOLAR FLARE

trunks froze his eyes burning helplessly, was the time we used to immobilize Cell Trunks caught him in the back

\- Well if I can not kill you will suck you until it disappears hahahahahahah, called Cell

\- No no no, stop fucking

Trunks was not a human nor common Saiyan would take a while to die (disappear in case). The transformations of Trunks disappeared gradually

\- Perfect is enough to heal the wounds that you did

When he was to finish Cell took a blow that threw a few kilometers away from releasing Trunks. He was 18 that held the heavy, limp body Trunks and flew far away

\- Humuhumhum killed the androids at least one of them left hahahahahah, Cell flew away

18 Trunks took a flowery grove of trees lotus she lay on the grass and looked at him

\- I'll take care of you, she whispered and gave kiss on her forehead

... ...

Cell walked in what remained of the western town

\- Damn, another chance like he had not seen soon

Cell murmured when he found a leg on a sample rubble, he removed the debris to see who was

\- Hahahahahahahahah today is my lucky day

 **Cell who saw? trunks is safe with 18? a special thanks to my one and only (for now) Transfsand player. This will be great and interesting Fic**


	3. TeamWork

_Chapter 3: Teamwork_

 **Cell'll let a little hand it's time to focus on the couple. They hate each other but cherish a desire with each other.**

\- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Cell, trunks stood in pain

\- Calm, she said

Cell left very pale Trunks with so little power that could not be felt. He blushed and asked her

\- Because you saved me

She blushed and turned away

\- Because you are the only one who can kill that monster I can hate you but I'm not stupid, she said trying to find who did not care

\- The enemy of my enemy is my friend, is not that what they say, she said

\- I need to make you improve

\- Go to Karin Tower and pessa the Sanzu beans

Trunks gave the coordinates and 18 was as its power struggle could not be felt she had to follow with caution, because if you release some ataqaque or fly flaunting Cell to feel

\- Ah so it's here, she rose and reached the platform

She found a fat guy squatting

\- You are the master karin

\- I not me ... iiii ... call me .. yyyy

\- Yyyy what idiot

\- Yajirobe

\- Where is he then, he said angrily

\- I'm here, the anthropomorphic cat said out of the dark

\- What you want?

\- My name is a ...

\- I know very well who you are

\- Take here, he played a single bean

\- Only one, Trunks said you would give more

\- This is the last close sé are ready in the coming months

\- That's enough? she asked fearfully

\- I do not know Cell left him near death

\- How do you kn ...

\- I see a lot from up here

\- I saw you and your brother, he spoke to scolding

She clenched her fists and frowned

\- But also I saw you helping someone who needed

She eased and prepared to go

\- Hey girl, the cat called

\- What is it

\- It is better to love than to hate someone

\- She blushed and turned his face going away

\- Can work, karin thought

...

Trunks was tired and delirious, not taken up, barely moving his arms

\- That it was time to go

Trunks was dying, his sight was getting light, he saw a graceful figure, naked blonde winged flying toward him

\- The angels came to take me

18 arrived in time to make him swallow the beans. thanks to Trunks beans died not only fainted. Cell left him so weak that he could not throw a measly attack or fly, the maximum that the beans did was let him walk normally

\- 18 thank you for saving me

\- It was the least I could do

\- What do we do now, she asked

\- Go to the capsule corporation, to pull me through

\- You can not fly then we will have to walk, that boring, she said

 **Trunks and 18 are walking alone, Cell is still loose, what will happen?**

 **to comment !**


	4. To The Capsule Corporation

_Chapter 4: to the capsule corporation_

 **I will focus again on the couple. Good old Cell appears at the end ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine)**

As they walked down the road Trunks interrupted the silence

\- 18 because you saved me?

\- You're dumb, I told you why you are the one who can defeat Cell ... By the way, who is this Cell?

\- The last and most powerful creation of Doctor Gero

\- And because he wants to absorb me

\- To become a perfect being, he is not an android in all, it is as a biological weapon, and from what I hear you and your brother are not fully mechanical you have been humans is not

\- How do you know that

\- I went back to the past to stop you and your brother then appeared Cell

\- And ... As I was this past

\- And much better than you are

\- When I got here, in the past you went to one that was alive

\- I met with everyone you killed ...

The dialogue became more aggressive until Trunks said:

\- I never thought you were save me since it's a lot of junk unfeeling

-Stop ...

-which kills for fun ...

18 lowered his head and stopped walking, Trunks took a few steps until she noticed she stopped, she was sad and whining

\- I'm not like that ...

\- You do not understand ...

\- I'll fucking kill you, ahahahahah, she screamed and flew towards Trunks and gave him a punch that did fly and hit a tree, she held in her neck and began to choke him

\- Ungrateful, you killed my brother, I still saved you and hear you, are you sure I do not have feelings ... I'll kill you ahahahah she prepared to give the final blow ...

\- 18 Wait, calm down !

She came to, let Trunks, covered his eyes and began to cry, sitting on the road

Trunks was staring at her unresponsive

\- She's crying? Trunks thought

It was all new to them, whenever they met was to fight and when touched was to exchange blows. Trunks fell in real could not play with her feelings so he walked toward her put a hand on his shoulder and said

\- 18, we

Before she could get up she said sadly

\- It always happens when I try to let go of programming a chip in my brain is activated, the pain is unbearable Trunks you have to believe ... Trunks was curious

\- I found tin the chip had stopped since you appeared, I think I just saved you why it stopped working momentarily. When you said that I was hurt and it made the chip and made me to be aggressive, 17 was already evil by nature, Gero put the Chip for it ... She said while crying. Trunks stood sobbing and took her in his arms

\- Cursed Gero, she repeated

\- Trunks, please help me if Chip return with intensity that was I can get a lot worse than it was

\- Calm, we're going capsule corporation, I'll protect you

He never thought he would say such words, neither he nor she perceived more began to nurture a special feeling among themselves. They walked to a nearby town, slept in a lousy hotel in separate rooms, the other day

\- Good are nearly 110 km to the capsule corporation we need to get some vehicle since you can not fly.

-I have an idea, Trunks said looking out the window ... wait for me

Trunks left the cafeteria and when 18 finished eating she reached the sidewalk saw an old peterbilt 379 somewhat beating but still was a classic

\- You mad

\- I have no money to rent or buy a car this timber shipment must be delivered in a company which is a few blocks from the capsule corporation and also I always wanted to be a truck driver, said trunks with a vest, sunglasses and a cap of truck Go up there ...

Trunks actually could already fly he just wanted to be able to travel alone with 18

They had already done half way used the day to go on and on, it was late at night

\- Trunks get some sleep if you do not go to sleep at the wheel, I do not want to be caught in a blitz with you

\- Yeah, he said laughing

He parked the truck in those areas especially for truckers, he closed the curtains, 18 slept on the bed which is in the cabin and Trunks settled in the driver's seat while she slept Trunks watched

\- She's like an angel, he said with serene face

\- But a murderer Angel said as he remembered his father and friends that she and her brother killed

\- I can not blame her, she was at the mercy of that mad scientist

Trunks looked worried when he felt a powerful energy coming, he looked out the window and saw the truck Cell flying in the distance.

\- Shit, what he wants

Cell flew some 2000 meters above the truck, Cell was too elated to watch on a stationary truck on the road when he disappeared on the horizon, Trunks was wondering

\- What was it that he carried ... What is that damn planning

\- Well, it does not matter now, I must get to the capsule corporation and recover, and help to 18, he said as he straightened to sleep

...

Cell was very happy while carrying the corpse of 17 toward the laboratory Gero

\- I'll get back that bastard and I will absorb the androids and become a perfect being finally concluding the desire of my creator hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

 **Cell will absorb the body of 17? Trunks and 18 arrive in time capsule in the corporation? as Bulma will react? comment, comment on what you think !**


	5. Towards Perfectly

_Chapter 5: Towards perfectly_

 **Cell is planning his return, the question is going to work ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine)**

Cell was flying toward the laboratory Gero, so arrived found the front part of the totally destroyed, what really mattered was the end of the lab

\- I can not just absorb this kid ...

\- The state in which I found was deplorable, said Cell dragging the body of 17, entering the main part of the lab

\- Perfect I found ...

Cell got a smile from ear to ear when he saw a capsule 17 written on top

\- I will make the body of this boy be healed so I can absorb

Cell could not absorb 17 in that state, as 17 had been dead for almost two days, the organic part of it had already begun to enter in a state of putrefaction

\- Ready, said Cell as cradled the body of 17 on recovery capsule

Cell went to the main computer

\- _Welcome Dr. Gero said the electronic voice_

-Very well, remake process ... ... erase memory, reprogram ... recover ... I thought !

Cell clicked the recover function

\- _to retrieve the capsules 16 and 17, the capsule 18 is empty,_

\- Capsule 16?

Cell stared at the information about the android

-100% Metal, 2.05 meters ...

\- Primary objective: to kill Son Goku ... is it

Cell clicked in the capsule 16 and then reprogram, and changed the primary objective to kill Goku and moved to kill Trunks

\- This will give me a little time, said Cell boasting

The android left the capsule and Cell command flew towards your goal, Cell clicked in the function retrieve the capsule 17

\- _The recovery process will last 24 hours, to continue_

Cell clicked and continue the process started, while the recovery process followed Cell was roaming around the laboratory until they find a stack of paper

\- But what we have here ...

Cell found several papers with information, automation projects, design, history, appearance and functionality of androids

\- Drug, is he here he said Cell searching among the papers

Cell was looking until she found a compiled A0 size papers with information of android 18

\- Well, let's see ...

\- 80% organic, 20% metallic ...

No new information all he knew, but when he looked eye abstract ...

\- Chapter 74: behavior ..., chapter of extra information: Remote control, personality control chip and voice command, hahahahahahahaha

\- Perfect ... He has left things all ready, Cell said laughing

\- All the pieces are coming together

\- Now just wait

Cell came into its own recovery capsule, meanwhile android 16 was flying at full speed

...

\- Very good boy, did the course and handed the load just in time, said the owner of the lumber

\- It was actually very easy, with well destroyed land does not have much traffic, Trunks said with a fatigue guy

Trunks finished his and was 18 until the capsule corporation

\- Trunks Everybody is watching me

\- It was to be expect ...

Trunks collapsed in exhaustion driveway

\- Trunks, Trunks, wakes drug

18 held Trunks and carried him a crowd gathered to see the blond figure who was carrying a man with no effort, when she turned her face ...

\- Run is a android

\- killer

The crowd quickly dissipated, 18 arrived carrying trunks to the capsule corporation gate

\- That monster you left very badly and if not enough was still driving without stopping

-Good here we come ... It will be difficult

Bulma was already hopeless, it had been almost three days since Trunks left to kill the androids, she started imagining things when she went to the living room heard the bell

\- Who is it

When she opened the door and saw that scene: the android 18 carrying the unconscious child in her arms she fell to his knees and began to cry

\- Can not be she killed my boy and moreover brought the body to boast, Bulma thought terrified ... She will kill me ...

-AHHHHHHHHHH, Bulma was screaming when she was interrupted by 18

\- You will stop screaming and help your child

\- What?

\- He told when I got here to tell you put it in the recovery capsule

\- But you ... because you

\- Then I explain

\- Is well, follow me

18 Trunks led to an attachment with the name "training complex of Vegeta", Bulma opened the door of the capsule and said as she headed to the central computer

\- Take his clothes

\- What?

\- It needs to be accelerated recovery

\- It has to be all, she blushed partially

\- No, just leave the underwear

While the 18 undressed she was flushed increasingly with the muscular body of young man

\- Here it is done

\- Place the inside

Bulma closed the door and clicked start, it was night

\- Well, the recovery process will last tonight, tomorrow it already be brand new

\- That good, I'm relieved, said 18 wiping sweat from his brow

Bulma took 18 to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, there she explained everything, because he did not kill her, Cell attack, the chip it has on head

\- If Vegeta and the others were alive never forgive what Trunks made on top of this guy Cell wants to absorb it, it's all a mess, bulma thought

Yet she remembered from her husband and friends that she killed and 18 looked angry

\- I understand that what you did was a redemptive gesture android of hell

18 looked at her with a defiant look

\- You did a lot for me today bringing my son back, Bulma continued sermons

18 got up and turned his back on Bulma

\- Is wrong, I did for you, but for him

Bulma was amazed still looked angry and doubts

\- Be strong bulma, herself thought

\- In any case will have to turn night, get some sleep, maybe when you wake up it is already recovered

\- Okay thank you

\- Because you do not sleep in Trunks room, is the only one that is available, is the fifth bedroom on the third floor

\- Right, she said as she removed the kitchen

 **The relationship of Bulma and 18 did not start very well, Cell and Trunks are in their recovery capsules and android 16 is on the way to kill Trunks, what will happen? Comment!**


	6. No time

_Chapter 6: no time_

 **I do not speak English so I use Google translator, yet the translation is not 100% correct is a word which should not ... I get a lot of time reviewing the text before publishing**

 **Going to chapter: 18 and Bulma have a very bad visit, Trunks will recover in time ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

18 climbed the stairs looking decoration carefully, ignoring Bulma, goes to the recovery room and decides to see Trunks before bed. She sees the body trunks in the liquid and the breathing apparatus, she puts her hand on the glass and whispers

\- Get out of there soon, I'm waiting for you

Bulma watched by surveillance cameras, Bulma did not trust her, on the contrary, hated

\- I already have enough reasons to see this android burning in hell.

Bulma hung up and went to bed with alarm on, as soon as she knew that behind that cruel armor she loved the young Saiyan from the heart. Again heading toward Trunks's door, the clock has struck 12 chimes, she walked into the room and was amazed at the room size, a double bed, various toys all over the place, a stand with various electronic devices. What else called her attention was a panel with pictures and souvenir albums, 18 saw a photo Trunks, he could barely walk, he saw several pictures of family friends in happy times.

\- Poor trunks, I turned her life into a living hell, forgive me, please, she said crying while caressing a picture of Trunks drinks at that time his true tears fall watering the photo.

As Trunks slept artificial sleep the machine when he felt a sense of warmth and affection and protection. 18 stretched out on the huge bed and was crying as he looked at the moon and thought of her beloved warrior

...

7:00 A.M

\- Good, just need half an hour

The machine counter the recovery process ends 7:30 AM, Bulma thought Trunks deceived android to save it and in fact when he recovers he will kill her, Bulma had a vivid imagination, she thought in a thousand ways trunks deceived the android to take revenge, hardly knew her that he loved her more than anything, he loved her more than bulma loved vegeta

\- You will soon die soon android, she said looking to sneak by opening the door boasting herself

18 was still asleep. Bulma walked around the empty building of the capsule corporation,all employees died or resigned to be with their families. She made breakfast, but only prepared for it and trunks, convinced that trunks would kill 18, Bulma or woke 18. Bulma stopped to make coffee in the morning when she heard the front door being broken open, she ran to see what happened was a smokescreen covering up the rubble to Bulma's view, when the smoke cleared Bulma saw a being of more than 2 meters high approaching. Bulma ducked terrified, android 16 was subtle in their entries in the category of destruction was calmer than the androids 17 and 18, he approached:

\- You are Trunks Briefs, he spoke like the Terminator

\- Nnnnnnn ... No! She screamed in terror

He held bulma and put it on the wall

\- where is he

\- I will not tell you

\- SAY !

As the android 16 of the past that was not very aggressive, he was focused on fulfilling the primary goal is to kill Trunks, the secondary was obviously kill anyone that disturbed him to meet the primary objective of course. Since Bulma not hurt he could not kill her. He kept pushing Bulma on the wall and repeating

\- SAY! WHERE IS TRUNKS Briefs

\- No, I will not say

Bulma foolishly looked away crying. 16 was smart enough to understand what that meant. He laughed and was flying from room to room looking for

\- Shit, I have no choice, Bulma said lying on the floor with wheezing

\- Need her help, Trunks is helpless in the recovery machine, if that android to get there will be too late

Bulma ran downstairs while 16 rummaged through every room just needed 20 minutes to the end of the recovery, Bulma opened the trunks's door with great brutality and was pushing 18 at her wake

\- HEY, ANDROID, WAKE UP !

\- what? What's the matter?

18 woke confused

\- Has an android wanting to kill Trunks, you have to stop him, fast

\- And the recovery capsule

\- There is still about 10 minutes, you must buy time

\- Right, 18 flew toward the recovery room

16 had reached the recovery room and broke down the door and saw Trunks in the back row in the recovery capsule

\- TRUNKS briefs, CONFIRMED TARGET, DESTROY

16 launched an attack, nothing great, but enough to kill Trunks unconscious when Ray approached 18 emerged and repelled

\- He leave her alone, HA ! unlike 16 she concentrated a strong attack in hands, lightning hit 16 in full, no reaction he was dragged by lightning breaking the walls of the capsule corporation shooting 16 to about 1 km from the capsule corporation

18 flew toward the android and began to trade punches with him, the initial adrenaline was in favor of 18, 16 since after all it was a machine, she just wanted to buy time until Trunks out, only it was useless android 16 had a slightly higher strength, only missing 10 minutes

\- You dare stop me from achieving my goal, the secondary function of 16 was thrown and went to fight with all our strength

18 was taken by surprise, during the ten minutes remaining and was massacred

...

The time had passed, the liquid inside the capsule began to drain and Trunks regained consciousness, he left the capsule underwear

\- What power I'm feeling, he said as he looked at his hands

Since the Saiyans became stronger when it recovered after being near death was not unlike Trunks he already had to the power to transform and super Saiyan 2, he dominated the regular super Saiyan and the intermediate stages, he as well as Gohan versus Cell against just needed an "incentive"

\- Listen to me Trunks, Bulma called like a conspiracy guy

\- What's mother, by the way where's 18

\- Do not call her, she is struggling with an android who came here to kill you

\- what? Why not told me before!

\- Uh, but I thought you were going to kill her, now is the time Trunks, she is busy with another android, is the chance to have our revenge

-'re Crazy, I never would kill her

Bulma was perplexed

\- I'll help you

\- So underwear

\- Fuck it, if it is to help her I do

It will at full speed to the site of the battle

\- This android can only have been sent by the Cell, what he's up to ...

\- No matter what matters is to save 18

while 18 vainly tried to attack him, 16 gave a blow that made her fall to the ground it came down with full speed and hit her in the stomach that made her bleeding from the mouth

\- Now you will die

16 When he prepared to deliver the final blow he took as fast and unexpected punch that made him jump away ... continues

 **Trunks arrived in time to save 18 to now? Cell is coming they will be prepared? Thank you for reading, commenting!**


	7. Heat For Battle

_Chapter 7: Heat for battle_

 **16 will get what you deserve, Bulma will accept the relationship between Trunks and 18... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

\- How can that kid, I thought that this was all just a game to kill her, I will not forgive, I will not allow ...

Bulma was furious, but after a while she looked up and was reflecting

\- Thinking well it is doing the same as I did with Vegeta, he killed thousands like her, killed my friends as well as her and even then I fell in love with him and even had a child with him, and everyone accepted

Bulma was finding himself a bad person, a terrible mother

\- No, but ... but ... it's different, she said trying to find an excuse to not accept

...

At the last moment Trunks reached the battlefield and struck 16 with such intensity that made him fly, 18 stayed with his mouth bleeding and his body still could not even move his arms, she could only look up, a figure stopped in front of her and reached down and held her in his arms

\- Trun ... Trunk Trunks ... yeah yeah you, she said in a weak voice

\- Chchchchch, do not push yourself

\- You have left

\- Yes, stay here resting I'll end with that monster

\- Come back soon, she said stroking the face of the warrior and passed out from exhaustion

\- 18 !, ah! She just passed out, take a break this will stop now

Their exchange was enough time to compose himself 16 he came face to face with Trunks about 500 meters and were walking

\- Cursed android

\- Trunks Briefs

300 meters

\- You will pay for what he did with it

\- TARGET CONFIRMED

100 meters

\- DESTROY, android anticipated

-Morra !, Trunks flew toward 16

They exchanged punches, 16 tried to strike at sensitive parts such as belly, 16 tried vainly settle it without success, Trunks repelled all attacks without any efforts, Trunks punched in the face 16 that spun 180 degrees

\- The power and ability, it was not in the database

\- Surprised, then see it

Trunks began to call Ki its power was rising, made the earth tremble, Trunks turned into super Saiyan full power that is raised the power of super Saiyan standard to its Maximum state, he wished not go to the intermediate stages because he was saving for fight against Cell and that state was enough to send 16 to hell

\- Damn, his power this fleeing the graphs ... but no matter I will complete my goal, said 16 flying

16 prepared a big ball of energy, Trunks was so convinced that just stared

\- Takes it

The energy ball descended toward Trunks, he reached out and caught one-handed, 16 was perplexed

\- Now! BIG BANG ATTACK

Ray along with Ki ball 16 headed toward the same, and dragged 16 gaining altitude, 16 dodged and perplexed saw the attack up into space

\- I still have one last trump card

Trunks was too relaxed and confident in his power did not realize 16 to tele carrying up to his back

\- You will die anyway, said 16 immobilizing Trunks

\- it's useless

\- Will be the same, let's see if you can escape the explosion of my bomb

\- Which, Trunks said amazed, but showed no fear

\- My pump 20 kilotons has potential enough to turn it into a powder radius of 1 kilometer

trunks not surprised

\- Shit, he said looking 18 lying on the ground far away

\- Afraid to die, for go getting ready

\- Really think I'm afraid of their inhaler

Trunks flew even with 16 holding trunks was concerned was actually 18 the explosion could kill her

\- 20 ... 19 ... 18

\- Drugs, where I'm going

Trunks was in urban areas even if he had to move away to avoid killing 18. He had to protect the rest of city

\- Right, he said flying to a desert area north of the city

\- Ready

-3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ZERO!

The head 16 out of the body before it exploded was the only part of his body that had this explosion protection for all city inhabitants saw a flash and a deafening sound a few seconds after a shock wave and high winds. It was enough to recover 18 to conscience

\- Ah ?, where Trunks

\- What's that she said seeing the mushroom cloud in the distance

\- There is certainly Trunks

The head fell on 16 burned ground

\- Cumprid mission ...

He stopped to say when he saw a being out of the smoke from the zero point. It was totally naked Trunks. The explosion disintegrated your clothes of course. He was walking to the head 16

\- it's not possible

\- Hasta La Vista Baby, Trunks said stepping crumbling and the head 16

\- I always meant it, he said like a nerd again

Trunks changed facial expression would be a more serene and after the mushroom cloud dissipate the sun shone again, Trunks without any clothes in the desert opened his arms to receive a breeze of air landing on her face, her skin platinum golden because the Super Saiyan blinding sunlight. 18 approached and saw a picture of the arms ered behind the smoke

\- It can only be

She smiled and ran through the smoke

\- Trunks you are well ...

\- 18 ...

Trunks turned and looked at her, 18 explored the muscled and gleaming body from head to toe, blushed and turned his face to not see

\- Cover it soon

\- There is no way, the explosion disintegrated my clothes

\- Then wear it, she said taking his coat and giving it to cover at least their private parts

He covered it, she opened her eyes and was towards Trunks and asked if was over

\- No, still lack cell ... I will come back

\- right

\- But Trunks, I fear that her mother did not want me there, she said with her head down

\- I understand, Trunks looked at her talking to compliance, but to me what she wants or does not want I do not care, I want you there next to me and safe from Cell, Trunks said looking up

She looked at him with shining eyes. Before she could say anything he pulled his arm and flew back to the city ... continue

 **please forgive the delay of Cell it will come in the next chapter, thanks for reading, commenting!**


	8. Things go from Bad to Worse

_Chapter 8: things go from bad to worse_

 **Well, thanks for the comments I'm doing my best, Trunks and 18 come face to face with Bulma finally arrives Cell, Trunks will defeat him? ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine)**

Trunks flew hand in hand with both 18 without realizing it, but that gesture meant a lot. They arrived and entered through a hole made by 18 attack to stop 16. Bulma saw them holding hands.

-"It was as I thought," Bulma looked with contempt.

-"Mother," Trunks looked happy.

He ran to hug her, but she refused putting hand on his chest.

-"Trunks, I'm disappointed in you, I do not know what his father would say," she said as she retreated to the kitchen.

-"But mother, why?" He said feeling betrayed.

-"You know well why," she said looking at 18

She left, Trunks was devastated, 18 felt he needed support then stood beside him and folded her hands with him. He looked at her

-"18 ... I ... it is"

-"Do not say anything, you can go talk to her," she said as she looked deep into his blue eyes.

18 flew into the roof of the capsule corporation and was feeling the breeze and looking smiling at the blue sky. Trunks went to the kitchen to face the mother and found her in a drinking coffee table. Trunks thought he should speak more imposing and so did

\- "Need us to have a conversation," he said projecting his hand under the table

Bulma looked at it as an insult. She looked at him with a challenger look

\- "Have reason young man"

Trunks could be the strongest man on earth at that time, but still was like a kitten when it came to his mother. Bulma was so paranoid that he began to think that 18 was manipulating him, he began to think of the most absurd things

\- "The lady should not treat 18 like that in front of me," he said nonconformist.

\- "I do not? She killed her father and his friends, "she shouted.

Trunks lowered his nonconformist head, preparing to hear the sermon.

\- "Is ... but," he tried to.

\- "but what?"

\- "I do not need to talk about how she killed Gohan cowardly"

Those words shattered Trunks, was his weakness

\- "She is not to blame, she has a chip on Head! ..."

\- "Spare me, I heard all fib"

\- "Is not fib, I saw"

\- "Trunks do not try to defend it is deplorable, you have nothing to do with her, so why help it."

Bulma was so paranoid that not realized that they loved each other

\- "Is not to be surprised after all you are half Saiyan, and she is more human and half are young ..."

Bulma and their paranoia

\- "It can only be, you can not have a child, always fighting and struggling, his lost adolescence ... the puber ..."

\- "Mom, stop"

Trunks interrupted, although he felt sexual desire by 18 he kept for himself only. Trunks got angry

\- "Let's clarify the points, I will not kill her, she'll be here while I kill Cell ..."

\- "Smart-ass and then you will erase the memory of the people as it does as a computer"

\- "Maybe, I do both by land and get nothing"

\- "Shut up, see what speaks" Bulma interrupted him with a curious look

\- "Good our conversation here while spending time Cell is plotting his plans"

Trunks turned and was coming off

\- "Wait for me brat"

\- "You have not told me why"

\- "Enough is enough, I'll"

\- "I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH" she shouted up from the table and pointing his finger towards the child

Trunks turned toward her and said:

\- "You can not handle the truth" , "I always wanted to say that", he said like a nerd

Trunks went flying through the halls of the capsule corporation looking for 18 until he decided to go to the terrace. 18 lay watching the landscape

\- "Oh, are you there"

18 rose to view it

\- "And then it was"

\- "She did not accept, but it will have to bear"

\- "If she did not accept you here who comes out of this house am I," he said, looking firmly.

They started walking until face to face

\- "You do that for me" her eyes began to shine

\- "Oh yeah", "besides, i lov..."

\- "The most beautiful thing" Cell interrupted while hung in the air

The couple looked puzzled. Cell was already in his semi-perfect form

\- "Cursed, then that body that you were carrying was of 17"

\- "Humhumhum, I was very lucky"

\- "Body 17, so he absorbed," exclaimed 18

\- "But there is something wrong, I'm still stronger than himself having absorbed 17 because he appeared in front of me is suicide," Trunks was thinking.

\- "Because you came here knowing they will die already saves me the job," Trunks laughed

\- "Think I would come here without a plan," Cell said as he pulled a remote control similar to a television.

\- "See the end of my revenge ... or rather the beginning," he said pointing control toward 18

Cell pressed a red button and immediately fell to the ground 18 with a big headache, she was screaming

\- "18 take it easy," Trunks trying to calm her uselessly

\- "is useless brat," Cell said laughing

\- "damn, you'll died ..." Trunks braced couple go in front of Cell

\- "Will I even take a punch at 18 Trunks?"

-"what did you say"

before Trunks could look back at 18 he took a punch that dropped him to shore and bleed

\- '' what's going on 18 "?

\- "hahahahahaha who dies is you", "18 stand by me"

Trunks looked puzzled he did not believe ... continues

 **sorry for short chapter the next will come tomorrow I only used this for almost resolvir Bulma-Trunks-18 issue and introduce Cell, thanks for reading, comment**


	9. Victory At A High Cost

_Chapter 9: Victory at a high cost_

 **Cell already have everything in hand, he will achieve the final victory ?. Someone will die ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

\- "18 but what's going on," "is Mad ..."

Trunks stopped talking when he saw that 18 was completely stopped without expressing any emotion and the most nebulous of all: his beautiful blue eyes were replaced by a red bloody

\- "Well, now it all makes sense," he said looking at that control.

\- "You are smart kid, now you see that the destination is in my favor"

Trunks got up he was confident, but a little worried because Cell was controlling 18

\- "I have to destroy that control," he thought

Trunks turned into super Saiyan and flew towards the Cell

\- "He's smart," laughed Cell

When Trunks approached to strike Cell

\- "18 protect me," Cell said calmly

When Trunks nearly 18 jumped in front with open arms, Trunks immediately stopped and stared incredulously the face of 18. Trunks took a surprise punch that sent him flying to the ground

\- "Hahaha, I'll humiliate this kid," thought Cell

\- "Well, what I do, I make you kill 18, which would be hilarious to see his girl to kill you or absorb it in front of you and kill you myself, you choose hahahahah"

\- "Cursed you will pay"

\- "Sure, 18 attack him"

18 flew to Trunks and was trading punches with him, Trunks was stronger but he could not hit the body of 18 deliberately and besides she was being controlled

\- "18 stop it," Trunks called uselessly

\- "It is useless boy, this control I have in hand is very efficient"

After exchanging punches with 18 minutes

\- "I have no choice," Trunks told himself.

Trunks froze the arms of 18, Trunks intended to leave 18 unconscious to be able to kill Cell, only 18 would not let her easy was struggling in the arms of Trunks, Cell watched the distance laughing. In an unexpected move 18 used all the strength of your kick and kicked the testicles of Trunks too aggressive. He released her and fell to his knees on the floor screaming in pain

\- "Humhum, it hurt to me"

Trunk shed a few tears and took another punch that left him lying on the floor

\- "18 is now the kill"

18 stepped on the stomach Trunks generating even more pain, she reached out and prepared an attack at his head

\- "18 ... no," he said Trunks crying

18 stood and without attacking

\- "Kill him soon"

\- "KILL", Cell was screaming

18 looked at Trunks crying through the eyes of those

\- "I do not, I can not," she drew back his arm to the surprise of Trunks

\- "Bitch, it's me kill you both, I can absorb you after death"

\- "KAMEHAMEHA" Cell fired an attack toward 18 and Trunks

Trunks quickly pushed 18 out of the impact and trunks received in full to protect 18

\- "Humhum, idiot"

Trunks was lying on the ground unconscious. Cell approached

\- "I'm glad you died shortly"

Cell stared at the trunks of face and suddenly Trunks turned his face towards and shouted

-"are you sure"

Trunks launched an attack on cell hand destroying the control. Cell quickly launched another attack on trunks that made him jump away

\- "It's now or never," Cell stood in front of the 18 and stretched his tail

18 regained consciousness and all she saw was the cell's face laughing. She was unresponsive while being absorbed

\- "CURSED" Trunks punched Cell that has flown a few meters

It was too late, Cell began to change

\- "18 ... no ... I failed," Trunks was punching the floor.

Trunks was crying and blaming yourself

\- "Hey you, it's time to die," Cell said drawing the attention of Trunks

Trunks turned his head and looked at cell already perfect, the same cell that killed him in the past. Trunks wiped the tears

\- "Well it's late, I will fight I have nothing to lose"

\- "That is, come if you want to die"

Trunks turned directly on the last intermediate before the Super Saiyan 2 and broke up the cell even being impossible he fought with all his strength. They had been trading punches. They ascended to heaven, the difference in power was clear, Trunks tried to strike and Cell only eschewed. Cell punched trunks that made him fall to the ground

\- "Already I played enough it's time to die"

Cell was some 4000 meters above sea level

\- "KAAAAA-MEEEEE-haaaa-MEEEEE-HAAAAAAA !"

Trunks snapped up with garlick Ho

\- "Ah! I have to get "

-"It's useless"

Cell put more force in his attack, was too much for Trunks, attacks dissipated, trunks dropped to his knees

-"it's the end"

\- "Right," Cell said approaching trunks

Cell she reached out and prepared a mercy attack

\- "Mother forgive me, goodbye ... and also, goodbye 18 I will always Love you ..."

Trunks was interrupted when an explosion hit the Cell back

\- "But what is it," Cell said looking back

\- "Let my son in peace monster"

It was bulma with a Bazuka in hand, before she podesse recharge cell materialized in front of the disarming.

-"you talk too much "

Cell slapped bulma guy that blew

\- "Well, back to the subject"

When turned Cell punched Trunks that did fly away

\- "Do not knock on my mother son of a bitch," Trunks screamed as he ran to rescue her mother

\- "Mother you are well," Trunks held her in his arms

\- "Son do not give up you are the hope of the earth," she said stroking his face

\- "Fight with all my might, i trus ..."

Bulma stopped when lightning triggered by Cell finger pierced her heart

\- "Mother ... mother ... no," trunks screamed as Bulma's eyes were closing slowly

\- "Ah! That bitch talked too much"

\- "DAMN, I ... never ... I'll never forgive you," Trunks yelled as he turned, the clouds began to change, the ground began to shake

\- "Cell was stunned watching the transformation"

Trunks was as Gohan in the past, with the most spiky hair and bigger and blue rays of body

-"but what is this"

\- "It is the Super Saiyan 2", ... continues

 **Finally Trunks turned into Super Saiyan 2 he'll save 18 to avenge bulma, do not miss the next, thanks for reading, comment !**


	10. Hope Is The Last To Die

_Chapter 10: hope is the last to die_

 **This is the last chapter of my Cell saga of the future, but it is only the beginning, seen more and more as the plot of Dragon Ball is very rich, I can go crazy writing, but of course only depends on you ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine)**

\- "Amazing I must say," Cell approached without fear.

Trunks was with his face looking at Cell

\- "Now you have a new transformation, shows what she can do"

\- "I'll kill you anyway, but it's going to give you a sample before you die, motherfucker"

\- "Besides having left you stronger she moved with her expression, but it's nothing that we can fear, get ready," said Cell taking battle position.

\- "Then come to die," Trunks said, opening his arms.

Cell took as an insult, and flew towards Trunks for you to punch, when the handle was a thousandth of Trunks of tests this teleported back of Cell instantly.

\- "What happened Cell you were not the strongest and fastest"

\- "Shut up damn, I was just warming up"

\- "Serious, because I say that you are bluffing"

\- "Then swallow this bluff"

Cell Trunks flew up to try to strike you, all unsuccessful attempts, Cell tried to kick the top of Trunks, tried to punch her face, Trunks dodged handily.

\- "Ah ... ah ... ah," Cell was panting

\- "That's all I can do," Trunks laughed.

\- "I just did," Cell was furious.

Cell left for another unsuccessful coups, trunks seemed to float in the wind while diverting the Cell blows, in a moment Cell tried to kick the face of Trunsks, Trunks when he amended punched in the Cell's face that made him back a few meters and bleed. Cell was bitterly feeling the curse of mercy. Cell cleared the purple blood in his mouth and started screaming to the heavens

\- "Hahahaha, this is the weirdest way of praying, hahahahahah"

Trunks Cell constantly irritated, it was nature's super Saiyan 2 being ignorant

\- "You are very arrogant brat"

\- "I arrogant? Arrogant is thinking that you can defeat me, you monster motherfucker "

Cell fumed once and flew to the heavens, some 3000 meters and prepared a great kamehameha

\- "Hold it, if you divert land goes to hell,"

Without warning Cell fired his great Kamehameha, Trunks stretched both arms, focused some energy and screamed

\- "FINAL FLASH"

Ray disintegrated the Kamehameha Cell, it has been grazed, it landed again with the burned arm, but soon recovered thanks to Piccolo cells.

\- "Damn, you are taking advantage because of transformation into Super Saiyan 2"

\- "Well, do not give me complain, you also become, alias turned twice one with the number 17 and then to 18 ..." Trunks interrupted himself, "shit is right, the number 18 is still in his body, damn what I do to kill Cell without hurting her, or take her out first ... "trunks was thinking.

While trunks get distracted thinking how to rescue 18 Cell gave a surprise punch in his face, Trunks was so powerful relative to the Cell that the punch did just Trunks turn away. Trunks looked into Cell eyes

\- "Enough to play, it's time to end this"

Cell backed with

\- "Really, Cell vomited 18 when Gohan was punching his belly"

Trunks smiled and started to leave Cell scared

\- "Hey wha ...".

Before Cell could finish Cell took a series of blows to the stomach, kicks, punches, ki blasts, one in the belly, in a moment fell in Cell Trunks ground would not relent, Punches and more punches. Cell not vomited, but moaned in pain in the stomach.

-"I already know"

Trunks saw that Cell was ahead of a rock, then Trunks reached out his two fingers and released four aureolas who held the arms and legs Cell the rock. So Trunks stood for nearly 15 minutes punching the stomach Cell. Trunks punched so that made the rock breaking. The effort paid off, Cell started vomiting. To sorrow Trunks what Cell vomited was the dead body of 17 but Trunks did not have to worry as Cell began vomiting again, because without the body 17 to support the semi-perfect, the body 18 was useless , Cell tried to swallow the bodies again.

\- "I will not allow"

Trunks applied a kick in Cell that was already in its initial form Cell crashed on a rock

\- "It's time to die"

Trunks was a 2000 meters her body began to turn red preparing a garlick ho

\- "No ... no ... wait," Cell was lying on the ground, in a deplorable state.

\- "BURN IN HELL, GARLICK HOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The blast disintegrated the body of Cell, creating a large crater. Trunks landed in relief and ran toward the body of 18, she was passed out, however 17 and Bulma were dead. Trunks took the bodies back to the capsule corporation. Trunks was drying the bodies of 17 and 18 who were drenched with Cell saliva, he laid 18 on a bed and put those 17 and Bulma CSI stretchers. Trunks was standing 18

\- "I won, but the price was too high ..." Trunks closed his eyes and began to cry.

A hand reached out and wiped the tears of Trunks, he was surprised when 18 regained consciousness.

\- "Stop, you're too ugly crying"

\- "18 ... you are well"

\- "Yes it was like a long dream, and since I'm here to say you killed Cell"

-"Yup"

\- "Good after you me exp ..." 18 was interrupted by Trunks

\- "18, it took me long to realize I've ever felt, and this time I spent with you has only reinforce what I already knew"

\- "You know what?"

-"that I love you"

18 watched with serene face he speak his passionate Romeo speech

-"and I... "

18 put her fingers to her lips

\- "That's good, because I you love you too, always loved and will always love"

They were few centimeters from each other

\- "Now let our lips do the rest"

18 held the Trunks's face and brought him to himself, and his lips finally met in a passionate kiss, Tunks was only a passionate boy and 18 were thirsty desire, but love was mutual. They were three minutes uninterrupted kissing, 18 ceaselessly used his tongue and Trunks in turn pulled the lips of her leaving her very excited. But the sense of them spoke up and they interrupted the moment of passion, not after all would take very well to have sex in front of the corpse of her brother and his mother. Trunks stopped and looked back and said

\- "I could also retrieve the body of 17 before killing Cell. But not only that, the bastard just killing my mother, but thanks to it I was able to turn into Super Saiyan 2 "

\- "I'm sorry trunks," 18 held the hand of Trunks

\- "If only we had a way to bring them back," exclaimed 18

\- "Bring my mother, 17, father and the others, all humans who killed the androids, it may be impossible."

They were looking pair down and thinking about how to live from now on when they were heard by a voice of an old man echoing in their minds.

\- "What if I told you that you can" ... continues

 **Who was the old man who spoke with trunks and 18, a new story begins, comment what you think of this end of season, next will come soon, comment !**


	11. Towards Namek

_Chapter 11: Towards Namek_

 **farewell and new goals, Trunks and 18 will have the mission to bring back the magic of the Dragon Balls back to earth**

 **... (dragon ball z inot mine).**

\- "Ah? Who was it that he said that, "18 told Trunks.

\- "I do not know ...", Trunks dodged.

\- "My name is King Kai."

\- "Wait a minute ... I've heard that name" ... "Really, you were who trained Son Goku to save the earth from the attack of Saiyans, is not it," Trunks talking to the roof.

\- "You know this guy Trunks," 18 asked.

\- "I never saw him, but I have heard" ... "is the same Lord, which meant that it is possible".

\- "Well, I said it was possible to resurrect all these people."

\- "Is a joke", 18 doubted.

\- "Is no joke listen to what I say, 18 you remember a being that you and your brother killed called Piccolo."

\- "Yes, I remember him."

\- "It merged with Kami, he was the guardian of the earth, he created seven artifacts called dragon balls, they can fulfill any desire even resurrect people, but since Piccolo died the Dragon Balls disappeared".

Trunks looked at 18 with a look of anger, 18 looked down looking away.

\- "But do not be sad, Piccolo and Kami are extraterrestrials who came from a planet called Namek, the original place of the Dragon Balls, you must go to Namek and ask to revive Kami for the dragon balls land can once again exist."

\- "But ... but, as we will go there, and if Namekians are not very friendly."

\- "Quiet this is no problem go to the heavenly platform and talk Mr. Popo he will provide everything you need to go there, while at the Namekians, you should not fear they have a lot to thank the earthlings, because it was his mother who asked the Shenron to another planet Namek moreover was Goku who killed Freeza or you forgot hahahaha ".

\- "Trunks I established a mental connection between my mind and its 18 whenever you want to call me, well just call me in your mind, hahahahah ... goodbye ...". Said the old man

\- "Ah, really I had forgotten me."

\- "Trunks, what we will do."

Trunks flashed her eyes and gave a surprise hug and said.

\- "18 we will be able to resurrect all ... my mother, my father and the others."

\- "18 was happy for her lover, but she thought it would be like from now on your relationship."

\- "It is really 18, and his brother, we can resurrect it if you want ...".

\- "... I do not think he ever would adapt to what we are living now, what's more was you who killed him would be like playing a desire out." 18 said shedding tears.

\- "Really". Trunks said crestfallen.

\- "Then we can at least give a decent burial to him." Trunks said wiping the tears of 18.

\- "I do it for him, even after all he did."

\- "Every warrior deserves a decent final resting place, 17 as well."

18 Trunks embraced pouring rivers of tears.

\- "Thank Trunks ... do not even know what to say ...".

Both were hungry and decided to have lunch before putting the affairs, the weather was not very festive, it would ensure 17 after lunch, they needed to restore the energy from the fight against Cell, they finished lunch, Trunks went to the City Hall asking for a pit and buy a simple grave (do so in Brazil KKKKKK) after he bought a simple coffin in a funeral agency nearby. Meanwhile 18 preparing the body of his brother cleaned the dirt and put an old suit Trunks grandfather, she stroked the face of his dear brother saying goodbye to him. Trunks arrived with the coffin he and 18 laid the body of 17 comfortably inside the coffin. Trunks was flying with the coffin to the cemetery gate, he entered and 18 were two gravediggers who had dug the hole looked the boy carrying a coffin and a blonde girl coming.

\- "Hey Tom, bury the deceased in full 15:00 pm on Sunday is a drug."

\- "Do not tell me Jerry, moreover came only two, it seems that the deceased was not well liked."

\- "Sad to only have his father and mother pair bury you." Jerry asked.

\- "Or will see is the brother and sister, or just friends, that tragic," Tom added.

The gravediggers lowered the body of 17 while 18 and Trunks looked embraced the coffin down more and more. The gravediggers sealed off the pit and put the grave.

"Here lies Lapis, known in private as Android 17, born in Monday- killed on May 28 of the year 767, rest in peace."

\- "I said I was the mother and the father, saw how they were embracing." Jerry spoke

\- "Okay wonk, let's go." Tom said crestfallen.

\- "I'll be 18 in capsule corporation waiting for you," Trunks said comforting 18

\- "I do not have I ever will."

Trunks wanted to make 18. But she had taken leave of his brother one last time, she was comforted by her beloved Trunks that despite everything being so gentle, after all is not for less he loved her. 18 wiped his tears and go with Trunks she took a look back away from the grave.

\- "Goodbye 17 ..."

...

Trunks and 18 flew to the platform and saw a fat, black figure watering flowers.

\- "Mr. Popo ".

\- "Oh, are you, King Kai already explained everything to me."

\- "Then how are we going to Namek," 18 always skeptical.

\- "Good with a ship that Trunks' grandfather built."

\- "Ah? It is the ship of Kami ".

\- "Not that was destroyed when Bulma, Krillin and Gohan arrived on Namek, his grandfather did reverse technology in ship kami and has built a land version of Goku go to Namek, but it was only a prototype, he built a second, more complex, she is on the third floor under the capsule corporation. "

\- "But I thought there were only two lower floors."

\- "He kept it all to his mother, I know that because I helped in the construction, he entrusted it to me."

\- "WOW" Trunks was impressed.

\- "It is more potent take only half the time it took to get Bulma ie you will get Namek about 17 to 18 days, I'll help you through it running and teach you the use of procedure."

\- "Right."

Trunks and Mr. Popo took one week to leave the ship in operation and teach Trunks operation, while it took 18 food supply to trip. It had three floors to the bridge, the kitchen, the bathroom and the rooms on the second, the third was dedicated to the training room and remained below two-stage boosters. The day came to go.

\- "Good trip, I will gather the dragon balls that are turned into stone."

\- "Right ... 18 we will." Trunks and 18 went up the ramp with astronaut uniforms.

Inside the ship they took the seats and lacram for the launch, Mr popo was into the building to drive the ship. Trunks turned on the radio and spoke to Mr. Popo the radio.

\- "Listening Columbia." Trunks called.

\- "Yes eagle, ready!".

\- "Yes, proceed Columbia."

\- "12 ... 11 ... 10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... iginition ... 6 ... 5 ... connect thrusters ... 3 ... 2 .. . 1 ... Lift Off ! "Mr. Popo like Gene Kranz told

The ship made a big smoke and a small earthquake in the city, as the ship rose and began to creak, they were both horizontally as the ship rose 18 got a little scared and closed her eyes, Trunks held her hand and said.

\- "Do not be afraid I'm on your side, never forsake you." Trunks said as the ship was gaining space

\- "We will always be together ..." ... continues.

 **I'm sorry for the technical chapter and the references, I like that, the next chapter will be hot for our couple, I wish you guys comment on some villain to Namek ('m out a lot of ideas) that is compatible with this timeline, thanks for reading until the next chapter, even if you've enjoyed, comment down there so I know you read this story and help this Fanfic the cescer, thanks ...**


	12. First Time

_Chapter 12: first time_

 **It's the first time I write a sex scene, I will do my best, Trunks makes a decision that will change your life and the 18 forever ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

Day 8

\- "Wow, we are already in space is 8 days and we are already out of the solar system!", 18 was blown away by the power of the ship.

\- "Is, this ship is very powerful, so I'm surprised." Trunks said.

\- "Listening 18, let's eat something I'm starving."

\- "Trunks drug again? As soon as we took off you almost dried up the refrigerator, and every day you will eat twice, you Saiyans look like they have a hole in the stomach. "

...

As Trunks and 18 discussed their ship was swallowed by a ship still much higher.

\- "I do not fault that my stomach ... uh?" Trunks was interrupted when the ship stopped strangely.

\- "But why the ship stopped, was the engines, we are falling or something," 18 sought an explanation.

\- "It is impossible space is a vacuum, in space there is no up or down, technically can not plummet space ...", Trunks tried to explain.

Trying to understand Trunks ran to the windows and everything was dark. 18 looked down

\- "See Trunks, it is the floor" ... She struggled eyes and realized that the feet of the ship landed in a kind of Metallica platform.

\- "Trunks have you noticed?".

\- "Yes, we will have to come down ... Take the uniforms."

\- "Right."

Trunks and 18 took ten minutes to wear the astronaut uniforms

\- "Well, come on." Trunks said opening the door and down the ramp.

Trunks and 18 were a few minutes exploring the dark and empty hangar. They met again.

\- "After all, what is this place." 18 was upset.

\- "... All standing hands up."

\- "Ah? Who said it, "Trunks looked at the dark.

The spotlights were turned on, the hangar was all lit up, they were surrounded by several young men at the age of 12-13 years. Trunks and 18 took the capcetes.

\- "You are Freeza soldiers, you will die."

\- "Wait we are not Freeza soldiers," Trunks tried to explain.

\- "Do not approach".

Trunks retreated.

\- "These boys are drugged," 18 thought.

The boys got ready to shoot Trunks, when 18 stopped.

\- "Freeza long ago died, idiots," 18 shouted.

\- "It's a lie".

\- "It is actually a Saiyan named Son Goku killed him."

The boys began to talk to each other when a larger left, he looked about 17, he was the leader.

\- "How can we believe you" ... "men of Freeza destroyed our planet, are the only ones remaining of our race."

\- "I understand, know this because Freeza destroyed the home planet of my father."

\- "What planet was."

\- "Planet Vegeta ..."

\- "What? Vegeta ... then you are a Saiyan ... ".

The leader was looking into the eyes of Trunks, others were afraid and prepared to shoot Trunks and 18. When there was a meteor shower the ship began to sway from side to side, suddenly a beam broke off and fell toward the children, Trunks flew and pushed the beam before her fall. Trunks let children and the leader came to him.

\- "Well, we can trust you, where you are going."

\- "To a planet called Namek."

\- "Namek? a few years ago a woman and two boys said the same thing when we capture them, they were there ... you are on the right track, good luck ... ".

\- "Thank you, Frieza is dead now you can look for a planet to live."

\- "How?". The leader asked

\- "King Kai, did you hear? Can help them. "

\- "Yes, I will give the coordinates of an uninhabited planet ready for housing." The Old Boz echoed throughout the hangar

\- "Thank you ... whoever you are."

Trunks and 18 were back to the ship, the boys of the ship gave her groceries travel actually only Trunks asked him if it was up food stocks would end before arriving in Namek. 18 took something with the ship's girls.

Day 12

Trunks and 18 were preparing to have lunch and start a round of training, while preparing the food she put some sexual stimulant pills in Trunks juice.

\- "It's time for you to meet my desires my love, the nave of the girls told that this is unbeatable, and on top we will fight, sweat ... perfect."

As Trunks ate 18 watched closely every step of the boy, 18 did not have to worry Trunks drained his glass of juice in one movement.

\- "Let's practice". 18 spoke with enthusiasm.

Trunks rose gravity in 20g and began to struggle with 18 successive strokes, 20-minute training had passed, they were both soaked in sweat.

\- "Drug with those stimulants and he still ran at me?".

18 tried a new idea, she pulled her clothes and left the private parts most exposed. 18 began to exchange blows near Trunks for him to see, but nothing happened.

\- "He is strong, will resist all those stimulants, I will be more direct."

18 was possessed, wanted to make love at any cost with your loved one, 18 was on the verge of madness, wanted to feel the boy at all costs, when Trunks tried to hit her, she froze him, and laid him on the ground with force, it He grabbed his arms and sat in Trunks belly. He was trying to come off thinking he was still training when he looked into the face of 18 quickly, she was watching him with a very rakish smile.

\- "It's time to play dear." 18 talked down his face to kiss him.

She gave a surprise kiss. Trunks interrupted.

\- "Do not stop ohhhhh" trunks was crazy.

\- "I want and you want to, I know, but something stops you." 18 whispering to trunks.

\- "I'm not ready". Trunks grabbed the waist of 18 and forced against his.

\- "It is a lie!" 18 tore the boy's shirt leaving the waist up naked.

18 explored the muscles of Trunks kissing. Trunks was not resisting, he did not want the temptation, I could not imagine what his mother, his father and others would think. He raised 18 and put on the wall.

\- "Stop already with that."

\- "To whom you want to cheat my sweet Trunks, you're as hungry as I am, always, but is reluctant to consummate the desire." The lust of 18 was visible.

He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes, looked down.

\- "What would my mother, my father ..." 18 interrupted Trunks

18 grabbed Trunks's face and pulled toward her

\- "Fuck up others, and that our history, both of us, you and me, we are one."

\- "But I do not".

\- "Stop thinking and let your heart speak, handed to me, take me, I know what you want, I see eagerness to have me just for you in your eyes."

Trunks could not stand the temptation and kissed 18 and violently, she understood and went, they took off their clothes as they kissed, all they were both sweaty, both rubbing the body of the other, like two animals mating. Trunks stiffened his cock and introduced by surprise in 18.

\- "AHHH !" both groan.

They were on the floor, having sex in Lena training room with 20g of gravity, he looked into her eyes.

\- "Lets go to the bedroom". Trunks got up and carried to the 18 quart without getting out of her.

He laid her on the bed, and started with the succession of movements.

\- "18 ... you're delicious," Trunks whispered while exploring the breasts of 18.

\- "Yeah ... do not stop ... ohohohoh ...".

18 did not want to also dominate in quick gesture then she switched places with Trunks, pinned his arms Trunks and began to descend and ascend.

\- "Yeah ... I'm cumming AH !". 18 shouted.

Trunks realized that his partner was coming to orgasm want to take advantage while it. He quickly returned to the starting position and began to get more intense.

\- "I too ... AH!". Both were nearing the peak.

18 pulled the trunks of face to each other and both were moaning.

\- "Yeah ... Trunks pour everything inside me."

They were already cumming

\- "It is right." Trunks said as he struck it into

\- "Oh ... what it is ..." 18 tried to talk

\- "We are one, starting today, UNTIL THE END OF OUR DAYS !". Trunks yelled throwing everything I had inside 18.

\- "AHHH !" 18 moaned with pleasure.

Stimulants were worth. Trunks and 18 both sweaty fell one next to each other on the big bed. They stared at each other in the eye.

\- "I love you", trunks spoke stroking the 18's face.

\- "Me too". 18 doing the same.

Fatigue made them fall asleep ... _continues._

 **Wow, comment what you think, trials will come in next chapters, thanks for reading and comment to help grow Fanfic.**


	13. Disturbance

_Chapter 13: disturbance_

 **Trunks are afraid about his relationship with 18, he and 18 come to Namek and not everything is the planned ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

Trunks was awake sitting on the bed looking and thinking and 18 were sleeping peacefully with her naked body wrapped between the covers.

-"What did I do...".

Although love 18 he thought about all the implications that this would entail.

\- "Everything happened so fast, I am now going to Namek to resurrect all my relatives who died and I am lover who killed them ... I'll go crazy."

\- "But it does not matter now," he said stroking the smooth skin of his mate.

Trunks stood silent and took a shower and was eating a little

\- "Sex tired," he thought.

He went to the bridge, he saw the controls and looked at the vacuum of space display. After a few hours he got up to see the fuel markers when he was interrupted by a hug behind 18.

\- "Sleep well darling." 18 kissed her cheeks.

Trunks pulled away from the embrace and support the chair.

\- "18 as the last ...".

-"I do not regret it". 18 interrupted.

Trunks was crazy to say he was not sorry and that she provided the best experience of his life.

\- "I ... I ... I ...". Trunks was confused.

\- "Me time to think, please ..." Trunks said withdrawing from the bridge.

\- "That's what I am to you." 18 was furious.

\- "One night and you are leaving, and now pretends that there was nothing between us, you said you loved me ...". 18 began to cry.

Trunks ran and hugged and 18 wiping her tears.

\- "18 I'm sorry I should not say it, but you see, I ... I ...". Trunks sat in the chair.

18 wiped her tears and put his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

\- "What you fear."

\- "I love you and want you to be with you, but we're going to Namek to resurrect my mother my father and the others and these people was you and your brother killed, how i, how we'll handle it".

18 sat next to him and hugged him.

\- "I understand, but for now let's deal with now."

\- "Now, what you mean."

\- "Look out the window," 18 said pointing to the window.

Trunks and 18 went to the window and saw a green planet in the distance.

\- "I think it's Namek," 18 said.

\- "Impossible, the schedule we just get there in the next four days."

\- "Did I ask for the ship's boys change the course for a faster route." 18 said with a modest smile.

Trunks got a smile on her face and hugged her.

-"what would I do without you".

He ran for the controls to start landing on the green planet. 18 the he watched with a happy expression.

\- "We will land 18, hold".

18 and Trunks took the seats and landed.

\- "Well, let's go down."

Trunks and 18 go down with normal clothes because they knew that the atmosphere of Namek was similar to the earth.

\- "Strange, it is all green, the vegetation, the sky, into the water." 18 said.

\- "Mr. Popo had explained me these particularities, we go to the nearest village and look for Grand Elder Guru".

\- "Who is this Grand Guru". 18 asked.

\- "He is the leader ...".

Trunks and 18 flew with radar Dragon as a precaution, they located a village.

\- "Trunks you do not think that there must be people here, or rather, aliens ...".

\- "Must have some somewhere, the Dragon Ball of five stars is here around ...".

Trunks and 18 arrived in a small village, only she was deserted, they tried to enter a house, there was a table with a Dragon Ball on top.

-"here it is...". Trunks said.

He took the ball out.

\- "Only missing six." Trunks was confident.

\- "And we have not seen any Namekian, there's something wrong," 18 said.

\- "Relax, you'll see they abandoned this village". Trunks was mesmerized by Dragon Ball.

\- "Abandoned ... and they left this magic ball back, it does not fool me" ...

18 looked trunks, she looked away when he saw a bush behind it Do trunks, a distance out of the bush toward trunks, 18 in one quick motion shoved Trunks and repelled the attack.

\- "What happened," Trunks asked.

18 was still looking at the bush, she prepared to hand to trigger an attack when ...

\- "Do not attack me, please," said the voice in the bush.

A boy came out of the bushes with arms raised.

\- "I surrender, please do not kill me."

\- "Who is this green kid?". 18 questioned

\- "18 not then kill, he's a Namekian". Trunks intervened.

\- "Then why he attacked you."

\- "Sorry, I thought it was one of those robots that then kidnapping my people." The teenager said.

\- "Robots", Trunks and 18 asked at the same time.

\- "A few days ago a large metal orb swallowed part of the lower our planet."

\- "Must be why we have not seen the window," Trunks said.

\- "Advanced them is north station, from there they send my people into that ship, star, there know what is that thing ... by the way who are you, where they came from and what they do here?".

\- "Well my name is Trunks and this is the 18, we are of the earth, we came to a wish to Shenron."

\- "WOW, the earth, though I thought the appearance is that of the Terrans, time does not see them ... My name is Dende, very pleased."

\- "Dende, is you ..." Trunks said amazed.

\- "Uh? You know me".

\- "Yes ... yes," Trunks did not want to say that he knew the last then improvised.

\- "My master Gohan, talked a lot about you."

\- "Gohan ... when I met him we were kids, he okay? And the other Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Bulma, you remind me a little it. "

\- "It's because I'm her son and Vegeta, you certainly know him."

\- "Yes ... I knew that murder ... sorry."

\- "It's okay I'm used to it ... I'm sorry, but all died." Trunks said.

-"but how"

\- "They died and ..." Trunks looked at 18 and tried to deceive Dende, only 18 interrupted.

\- "I killed them," he said 18 to the astonishment of Dende.

\- "But ... like, why?".

\- "Long story short, I'll explain later," Trunks tried to contain the waters.

\- "We came here just so resurrected for them." Trunks said.

\- "Well, if that's how I will help them," Dende said.

\- "Give me the dragon radar, I'll look for the dragon balls as you will defeat this thing," 18 said.

\- "You will not," he said.

\- "You are more than enough to defeat these guys, I hate to have to go there just to see you fight."

\- "Well, I'll Dende and over and 18 will seek the dragon balls."

\- "Whenever you find one to bring to this village because the robots stop looking where we already were," he warned Dende

\- "Earned".

\- "Let Dende ...".

-"Yes let's go".

Dende flew away when trunks was preparing to go, 18 pulled him and gave a heated kiss on Trunks, he was caught off guard, he just held her and continued for a few seconds. She put her finger on her chin and went down to his muscular chest.

\- "It is better not linger much here, I want you all to myself on the way back, my sweetie." 18 said with a perverted look.

\- "It ... is ... be careful," Trunks blushed and went flying.

\- "Ah ... he tries to resist, but always ends up delivering my desire," 18 called the radar and flew toward the count Trunks and Dende.

 _Continued ..._

 **next chapters seen below, if you like be sure to comment, thanks for reading, a short fight in the next chapter and the definition of this core.**


	14. The Greatest Battle That Namek Ever Seen

_Chapter 14: The greatest battle that Namek ever seen._

 **Trunks and Dende go to the outpost of robots, meanwhile 18 searches for the dragon Balls ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

\- "We are already coming Dende?".

\- "Yes, it's around here ...".

Trunks and Dende flew for a few minutes until you reach the station, he hid on a hill and saw a huge queue Namekians chained and escorted by robots that looked like the predator.

\- "Then these are the robots?".

\- "Yes ... we attack?".

\- "You are the warrior race?". Trunks asked.

\- "No, I'm sorry ... what do we do?".

\- "I do not know ... I'm thinking."

As Trunks planned to put into practice something he saw about 20 Namekians the warrior race a few meters of them prepared to attack.

\- "Dende who are those".

When Dende saw was happy.

\- "Trunks they are the warrior race."

\- "Well then let's go."

The 20 warriors were lined up behind a hill waiting to pounce when Trunks and Dende came after them, Trunks said.

\- "Hey you, hands up." Trunks said in a metallic voice.

The Namekians warriors turned and their knees and raised their hands.

\- "Please do not kill us ...", "we surrender", "please do not ...". They spoke respectively.

Trunks and Dende fell back watching this strange scene.

\- "What gave them," Dende thought.

\- "Warrior race ... is more cowardly race," trunks thought.

\- "Ah? Who are you? Hey everyone it's okay. "

After the turmoil Dende explained the situation, they made a wheel to debate.

\- "Well, what do we do Dende?".

\- "Do not ask me, ask this Saiyan he is the strongest."

\- "Well they are 20 the total, who is the strongest among you," Trunks calling the shots.

\- "Me, I'm Cargo".

\- "Well, we will do so and I'll Cargo ahead, you get 19 in the rear supporting, Dende go find the Grand Elder Guru, you should be in line."

-"Yup..."

Trunks and warriors came together to attack while Dende went to pero the queue waiting for the attack, while the line moved one of the children fled, a robot was behind him and when he prepared to kill the child, trunks and warriors arrived destroying the robot the best style mercenaries, another 30 joined to counterattack, trunks and other prepared.

\- "Is now boys ..." Trunks said.

They began to fight, Trunks had the advantage of course. They struck and nothing affected robots

\- "They do not die ever," one of the warriors said.

\- "Continue beating," said Cargo.

\- "Shit, MUST BE SOME WAY!" Trunks said as he punched the stomach of one of the robots crashing completing altogether.

\- "Is this focus a blow as hard somewhere," Trunks said another.

\- "Yes sir," Cargo and others said while Trunks were feeling the boss.

Trunks and the warriors did not take long to destroy the robots, the Namekians queue started screaming giving moral support, that moment came 70 robots, Trunks turned into Super Saiyan and the warriors standing in line took courage and went to fight, was now _Trunks and 40 Namekians_ versus 70 robots, things got ugly when a strange figure appeared in front of robots.

\- "Freeza" Trunks said.

\- "No, but I do not blame this error is very common ... I'm Cooler, Frieza's my brother, and who are you, when I saw the golden hair thought it was Goku."

\- "Humhumhum feel to say that Goku died long ago, my name is Trunks, good if you want to know my hair is golden because I am a saiyan, a super saiyan rather, I think you knew my father, His name was Vegeta. "

\- "I know who your father is a shame that Goku has died, I would I kill him with my own hands, well I'm going to kill you, it will be a way to take revenge and avenge my brother that cursed race of nasty monkeys ".

\- "Hey you this guy is very powerful, I'll have to fight him alone, Cargo take the lead, fight as I spoke."

\- "Good luck Trunks" Cargo said giving a handshake with Trunks.

\- "Not die," Trunks said.

\- "We Namekians not die easy."

Trunks flew with Cooler to an area a few meters away, The 40 Namekians warriors began to fight the 70 robots, despite being in greater number the Namekians fared better because they employed the trunks strategy and the most important was that they regenerated injuries, but for each new robots destroyed two more appeared. Not far away trunks super saiyan and Cooler metal exchanged punches, Trunks was losing because Cooler metal had more power than the super saiyan, followed coup Trunks coup gave in Cooler only this retaliated at one point trunks flew and fired a Big Bang atack toward cooler, this dodged, but half of his body was destroyed.

\- "Humhumhum, hey some, someone saw my arm around, he is muscular and metallic hahahaha" Trunks mocked.

\- "Humhum, do not tell victory ahead of time."

Cooler would get his arm into the ground to replenish when trunks launched an attack that disintegrated.

\- "Ah yes I'm counting hahahah" Trunks laughed.

Cooler got angry.

\- "Um, I do not think it will be that easy," Cooler said while his arm regenerated with metal components.

\- "Holy Shit," Trunks said.

-"now it's my turn".

Metal Cooler was all over the trunks and you applied several blows in the stomach, face, and finished with a distance that made Trunks colliding with a rock.

\- "I am surprised, the powers of the great star gete are incredible."

\- "Gete great star," Trunks was dizzy because of the attack.

\- "Yes I look behind me the horizon, this large metallic orb behind me at that time he is sucking and collecting all the energy of the planet, in the beginning it was just one more after chip was growing."

\- "And where do you enter this whole story."

\- "Good my dead body roamed the vacuum of space, luck is that I have tolerance to lack of oxygen, then I got in touch with the star and she has regenerated my body with metal components, since my brain is more intelligent and evolved a ten megabyte chip I spent contralar star gete, not amazing ... I am now come time to die. "

\- "Humhum, incredible even, would make a beautiful film, but who should not tell advantage is you, for I will obliterate you and that your star."

\- "The deplorable state in which you are what you can do slag hahahaha".

While Cooler laughed trunks stood up and quickly turned into super Saiyan 2, the Cooler's smile disappeared. "

\- "Now it's time to go find King Yemma, sucker."

Trunks applied a succession of blows Metal Cooler, legs, belly, on his face. Metal Cooler retreated.

\- "Cursed ... where is he." Metal Cooler sought Trunks.

\- "Right behind you."

-"what?"

\- "GARLICK HOOOO !"

The body of Metal Cooler disintegrated into several pieces. Trunks destroyed each of these pieces to avoid that they be re-established.

-"Ended...".

\- "SURE, HAHAHA ...".

Trunks looked back.

-"Shit, Holy, Holy Shit".

 _Continued_ ...

 **Trunks saw what, where 18 walks ... thanks for reading, comment.**


	15. Conclusion

_Chapter 15: Conclusion._

 **Trunks is in trouble, Dende found the Grand guru? Where 18 is, Completion of Namek nucleus is today ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

Trunks struggled with Metal cooler, he won without much effort, he was a kind of crater when he heard a chorus of voices.

-"but it is not possible?".

\- "Prepare the real battle is starting ...".

Trunks could not believe what he saw a long line of Metal Coolers watching him, from left to right the horizon, several Metal Coolers prepared for battle.

\- "I should know ... for sure was that such a star that made these various clones, but if several of them showed this is not the current form of it ...". Trunks thought.

Trunks looked to the horizon the star taking over slowly and smiled.

\- "Humhum, I must be there ... I had an idea."

Trunks Ki invoked as never before never before its transformation from super saiyan 2 was at its height, the rays that covered her body could give birth to an entire country. Trunks set off into the crowd was Coolers 1 against 10. was destroying one at a time, with multiple blows, punches kicks, Ki attacks, one time he was subdued by one of them, trunks fell to the ground several Coolers climbed on top it looked like a mountain Coolers, Trunks needed just yelling and cast your Ki to repel them. Trunks The plan was to leave kill to be taken to the star. But with all that power lost the battle of nothing was too much stupidity, he had to fight, but it was not long.

\- "Despite being in super saiyan 2 fight against thousands of warriors that exceed the common super saiyan and has the power of 18 is very difficult, I will lose soon, perfect ... speaking of 18 where is she."

After 30 minutes fighting coolers that did not stop arise, trunks reached the limit and was knocked unconscious.

All Namek planet's population joined there after Dende found the Grand guru and explained everything, the 20,000 and 7,000 common breed of warrior race, half the Earth planet had already been absorbed.

\- "Warriors accompany me will help the saiyan. Dende take others away from here. "

\- "Yes Grand Guru".

The Namekians were planning one counterattack that everything went downhill when thousands of stronger robots arrived to capture all, they saw the robots carrying the body of Trunks, robots led into the star, the robots set off towards the Namekians and in the midst of turmoil Dende told the guru over 18.

\- "Well Dende, that this 18 is strong?".

\- "Yes, it was she who killed Goku! She is looking for the Dragon Balls across the planet. "

\- "WOW! Then search Cargo and look for it, I'll accompany our people. "

\- "Do not you come?".

-"no! I need to guide our people, it is my duty as a Grand Elder Guru ".

-"Yup...!".

\- "Good luck son!".

In the crowd that was being captured by robots, Dende found fighting against Cargo robots.

\- "Cargo come with me, we need to get away."

\- "Let's leave all ... no."

\- "Grand Guru has given us a mission! It's the only chance to save our people. "

\- "Drug", a position he thought.

Cargo and Dende fled away at full speed, they looked back and saw all Namekians being captured by the robots.

\- "Dende because we are doing it," Post said.

Dende said nothing. Cargo became angry.

\- "Our people will die."

\- "Our people will die if you do not get what I'm saying!" Dende said angrily.

Cargo was silent and continued flying with Dende, that time they were the only Namekians that were not captured.

Far away 18 flew with a dragon Ball at hand.

\- "Good, until before long, they keep these things inside houses, this is the last ... it's been a long time since I feel the ki of trunks, is that something happened to him? So I gather the dragon balls in the village I'm going after him. "

18 was heading the village, so come put all the dragon balls in an abandoned house, as he prepared to leave she saw two Namekians approaching.

\- "18 Wait!". Dende yelled in the distance.

Dende and Cargo to find

\- "Dende what are you doing here, where's Trunks."

\- "It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way, we will."

-"Yup..."

While 18 Dende and Cargo flew, Dende explained the 18 whole situation.

\- "Then it was"

\- "Yes ... at that moment trunks and all other Namekians are there."

\- "And who is this one on your side."

\- "My name is position"

\- "It is the most powerful Namekian warr ..." Dende was stopped.

\- "Right ah, less talk and more speed."

18 was not interested in who the strongest Namekian she only cared about saving Trunks. They crept on the star, it was not difficult.

\- "Well, I'm coming after Trunks and you go after the Namekians".

\- "18 but you can not enough are not strong"

\- "I have to save Trunks".

\- "Are more than 25,000 Namekians stuck there, please, 18".

\- "What the hell, why do I have to help these people, I want to save my trunks ... shit, I'll ... he certainly would do the same", 18 thought.

\- "Yeah save these Namekians".

Although 18 be having an affair with Trunks, he was not so nice, she was still evil, would not hear of anyone else except his evil, he had an Eros Love species towards Trunks, she still loved him the the heart, while not admitting to anyone but him.

\- "There you are."

Dende, 18 and Cargo were on the roof and watched the prisoners Namekians in large cages the size of aircraft hangars. They were closely watched by the robots.

\- "Hey, Cargo is not it?".

\- "Yes, what is".

\- "You can beat those robots?".

-"Yup"

\- "Then we'll ...".

18 stopped speaking when he saw the metal coolers carrying the body of trunks, she was furious.

\- "I already know what to do, you stay here and wait for my signal."

\- "Can not go," Dende pleaded.

\- "Shut up and do what I sent."

18 left the protective instinct speak up, she was behind the beloved.

Trunks regained consciousness, he was tied to multiple cables.

-"where am I".

\- "At the center of Grand gete Star".

\- "You will not win."

\- "Do not bet on it."

\- "What yo ... ahhhhhhhhh !".

Trunks cried out in pain, as his energy was sucked out.

\- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... stop ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... (panting) Ahhhhhhhhhh !".

\- "Saiyans you have a great strength, I'll suck you all until there is nothing left."

\- "Suck? You want power? Energy you will have. "

Trunks grabbed the wires that bound him to cast his ki, for a few minutes, the walls began to explode.

\- "Stop already with this, too much energy, are giving overload, stop fucking".

Cooler had no choice and let trunks, trunks turned into super saiyan 2.

\- "This is your way".

Cooler was a disgusting metallic giant.

\- "Now I have my mercy Cooler".

\- "I will not allow, look back."

Trunks looked back and saw several Metal Coolers approach.

\- "I do not have to lose them."

Trunks saw an explosion between the metal coolers and saw 18 fighting with them.

\- "This 18 ... I am my Cooler".

\- "Cursed."

Giant Cooler shot a distance with his mouth toward trunks, Trunks turned, he was batting Cooler, Cooler shot multiple rays that were towards making the trunks fall to the ground. Trunks stood up and fired a Garlick Ho. Cooler dodged, but looked back to the control panel which was the main chip. He flew and received the blow on the head.

\- "Humhumhum he is protecting the main chip." Trunks thought.

\- "I already know your secret."

18 had defeated the Metal Coolers Trunks flew and was batting Cooler, trunks alternated in which part of the body hit, Cooler looked like a worm you irritating.

\- "You will die here idiot," Cooler said.

Cooler was distracted by Trunks and saw 18 or go to the main panel.

\- "While the chip is active my power is limitless, hahahahahah" Cooler laughed.

\- "Means that chip," 18 said the chip at hand.

\- "Damn, put back."

Cooler turned to walk toward 18, Trunks interrupted.

\- "Your fight is with me! FINAL FLASH ! ".

The flash end reached the heart of Giant Cooler exploded and began to explode all star.

\- "Dende that drug, it is taking too long," Cargo said.

\- "Calm"

Dende and Cargo heard an explosion in the distance and just when the robots guarding the prisoners Namekians exploded and electronic locks the cages were opened.

\- "Let's Cargo is now let's get everybody out of here!"

\- "Yes, Let's GO baby" Cargo shouted.

18 and trunks were face to face, when they rehearsed a hug, the star began to explode.

\- "Let's get out of here 18".

-"Yup".

Trunks held the hand of 18 and flew using the speed of super saiyan 2, they were a major tunnel I could see the sunlight in the background, behind came a big rain of fire, they crossed the tunnel and were out of gete star they were hit by fire curtain that disintegrated his clothes and left their sweaty bodies, the star tore the planet and exploded in space, Trunks and 18 fell in the woods, he was on top of her looking at her magnificent blue eyes, in a mutual gesture they kissed, trunks broke 18.

\- "We look for ...".

18 pulled the trunks neck for another kiss.

\- "Let's take the situation my love, we're naked, sweaty in the woods."

\- "You have a strange desires."

18 started to kiss the body of the young. 18 was exploring the little body apouco and down.

\- "18 we should ... Ahhhhh shit".

Trunks stopped and surrendered when 18 came to the boss that every man has. He held her and forced her into a tree, he invested in it.

\- "So yeah !" 18 moaned.

The groans of both echoed through the forest some animals flocked to see the unprecedented gesture on planet Namek.

\- "You are a thief! The thief who stole my heart, "said trunks.

They kissed again to muffle the moans.

\- "I am cumming," she said.

\- "Together", said trunks and gave one last hard thrust and within 18.

\- "AHHH (panting)," Trunks threw his seed inside her, both cried when they reached the ecstasy.

They fell to the floor tired, she lay beside him in green forest grass, she stroked his chest.

\- "Is a good way to end a battle, it is not wanted."

\- "Yes," he laughed.

Trunks looked at her and stroked her face.

\- "I already said I love you?".

\- "Already yes."

\- "That's good, because I love to repeat for you."

18 stroked the face of your loved one.

\- "I love you too, and no one will change that."

They crowned the day with a last kiss, which took no one was there and took a short nap.

 _Continued ..._

 **I liked, I took the fight Cooler, the ultimate game tenkaichi in story mode, is that nobody will change the love between Trunks and 18? they will carry out the wishes, this fic is great, thanks for reading, comment if you like, comment ! To the next chapter.**


	16. Request Made To The Dragon god

_Chapter 16: requests made to the dragon god._

 **Trunks and 18 eventually will ask your desires, not everything works out! They will return to earth with a few more people ... (Daragon Ball Z is not mine).**

After a moment of love, Trunks and 18 they had fallen asleep.

\- "18 chord ...".

18 wake up sleepy.

\- "Ah! Good sleep...".

\- "Missing 3 hours to dusk, we will look for the ship, new clothes and look for Namekians, fulfill our desires and drop off."

\- "Yes ... let's just because it's too cold."

They were still naked in the woods, dark cold began to settle in the body. When they prepared to fly some voices.

\- "There you are! We looked them everywhere! "Dende yelled.

Dende and a search group of about 15 Namekians had gone out to look for Trunks and 18. They were taken by surprise, 18 quickly hid behind trunks to cover your body.

\- "Strange, they are seeing us naked and are happy," Trunks thought.

\- "It is the same ... 18 Namekians reproduce by laying eggs in the mouth".

\- "Ah? What you mean?".

\- "You can get out from behind me, they do not even know what they are penis and vaginas, hahahah."

18 got angry and slapped on the head of Trunks.

\- "Boys never let others see the intimacy of your girls, it's still strange, they will not see me."

\- "But ... 18".

\- "You are lucky to fuck me, take my body for you and that's how it reciprocates, leaving a bunch of aliens see me naked, that lack of consideration, I expected more from you ...".

\- "Quiet, calm, 18 if you insist no one will appreciate your body beyond me," he said with conviction despite being naked in front of several smiling Namekians, she blushed.

\- "What are you whispering?".

\- "Nothing, we are well and the balls," trunks asked.

\- "They are already fulfilled?", 18 completed.

\- "Yes," Dende said.

\- "Perfect, we go to our ship and already we will go there."

\- "You want help?".

\- "NO !" 18 shouted.

\- "Oh ... nothing ... is that ... we know the way, thank you."

\- "Yes ... I'm even 18, I'm sorry," Dende.

-"apologize? Excuse skin? ", 18 was dying to get out of this embarrassing situation.

\- "For doubting you, about the sign you remember? I waited for the signal and helped everyone to leave. "

18 had not even been aware that she sent Dende wait for a sign that never came.

\- "Ah! Really ... I said I would give him the sign "18 tried to deploy an explanation, Trunks stood looking suspicious.

\- "Well, go to the village and wait for us," said trunks.

\- "Yes," Dende said.

\- "18 let's go!".

-"Yup!".

They flew the spacecraft, put new clothes and flew back to the village, the dragon balls were already gathered, the new Grand Elder Guru Namek Moori gathered all the people of Namek to see the dragon god Porunga, Dende presented trunks and 18 the Grand Guru of New Namek.

\- "Trunks, this is the Grand Guru Moori it will invoke Porunga".

\- "Okay everyone, as evidence of the gratitude of the inhabitants of planet Namek, I like Grand Guru grant them a wish to Porunga great!".

Trunks and smiled 18, the dragon balls were flashing and the Grand Guru said the words in the Namek-go dialect.

 _\- "TAKKARAPUTO POPPORUNGA PUPIRITTOPARO"._

The dragon balls twinkled more brightly, the sky became overcast with thunder and lightning and a large yellow ray emerged from the balls in the sky, 18 held the hand of Trunks, Ray took the form of a quite different from Shenron Dragon trunks seen in the past, it was more humanoid and had a robust chest and arms.

\- "You gathered the seven dragon balls, you are entitled to three wishes that are within my purview."

\- "Wow three," Trunks said astonished.

\- "Say the first" Moori said.

\- "Tell him to remove the chip and the pump are in the body of the 18".

\- "But Trunks? The priority was not revive Kami ".

\- "You are my priority 18!".

She flushed and her eyes shone.

\- "BANDAKURO CHIPPARO 18 BOMBARATU SAPPAPOKU IKUSEI."

\- "This desire is very easy to accomplish," he said Porunga shining eyes.

18 felt something when he touched his chest and his head.

\- "Trunks, is actually left my body."

\- "Perfect," said trunks.

\- "Your wish has come true, now will perform your second wish, say what."

\- "Moori, tell him to raise here, the kami of the earth". Trunks said.

\- "Because here Trunks". 18.

\- "So I can explain to him while I will familiarize myself with it."

\- "Damn! So we will have no time together on that ship, "18 thought.

 _\- "FANTOKITU NADAGODU KAMI"._

After a break the dragon said.

\- "IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN NOT BE HELD THAT DESIRE ".

\- " _TONAI?_ " Moori asked why?

\- "The being that you asked me to raise is not dead ... technically, because he did not die, he joined another being called Piccolo who has died, even if I try I'll resurrect be called Piccolo, still want to continue ? ".

\- "I am, I forgot it happened in the past, and now what I do, it would be best to raise him with the dragon balls from the earth who raise several people with the same desire."

\- "Trunks resuscitate Piccolo!", A voice spoke to Trunks and 18.

\- "Is the King Kai," 18 said.

\- "Why King Kai?". Trunks asked.

\- "I understand your question, you better make Piccolo at his side, so lie ahead ... The other, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien are training here in this world I explained to them and they asked for stay, Piccolo is the only one who does not like it here, I asked him if he wanted to go to hell and he was silent, hahahaha, her father is in hell, I think you already guessed. "

\- "I have guessed ... You spoke to them of 18?".

18 Trunks looked at with doubt.

\- "No, it is up to you, do not worry about your father, your friends and the people who died because of androids, you will raise them with the dragon balls on Earth."

\- "But there will be dragon balls as kami merged with Piccolo and even then they will not return to exist and ...".

\- "SAY NOW WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE," said the impatient dragon.

\- "Just tell your Trunks desire, then I explain, the third wish you choose," said the King Kai.

\- "Moori, tell him he can revive Piccolo".

 _\- "TATSUNI FANTOKITU PICCOLO"._

The dragon's eyes flashed.

\- "YOUR WISH WAS HELD! NOW TELL IF LAST WISH! ".

The Piccolo's body materialized a few meters from them, I was passed out.

\- "It will take time for him to wake up! Well what I do now, King Kai said to let others desires with the dragon balls on Earth. "

\- "Why do not you resurrects his mother," 18 said.

\- "Really, I forgot it."

\- "Moori tell him to resurrect a bulma woman named".

 _\- "FANTOKITU NADAGODU BULMA."_

The dragon's eyes flashed one last time.

...

On the ground, specifically in Bulma room in the capsule corporation, Bulma's body was lit and she woke up.

\- "What's the matter where I am?".

\- "Calm, I explain everything," Mr. Popo said.

...

\- "THE WISHES WERE CARRIED OUT, TO THE NEXT."

The Dragon disappeared and balls turned stones, Piccolo was regaining consciousness. Trunks did not realize but the fact Piccolo train in the other world he left with the same power almost equal to the super saiyan 2.

\- "What Namek, what am I doing here?".

\- "Calm Piccolo".

-"who are you?".

\- "I am trunks".

\- "Trunks? The last time I saw you you were just a child in the arms of Bulma. "

\- "20 years have passed, and much has happened a lot, then I'll tell you."

\- "Mr. Piccolo, how long. "

\- "Dende you grew up a little"

Piccolo was surrounded by Namekians.

\- "It is always very Nostalg ...".

Piccolo stopped talking when he saw the blond figure who killed him, sitting on a rock looking at the sky.

\- "What this fucking doing here."

Piccolo broke up it with the intention of attacking, it also prepared to strike when they were interrupted by trunks.

\- "Wait Piccolo, she's on our side now."

\- "Want me to believe that joke."

As Trunks held Piccolo, I was looking at her wanting to kill her. 18 looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

\- "She saved my life and no one will touch it."

trunks shouted expelling its power, Piccolo calmed down with the surprise of his power.

\- "What power he has, should have more power than Goku!" Piccolo thought.

\- "It is true Mr. Piccolo and she saved several Namekians a villain who appeared here," Dende said.

Piccolo looked at Dende, then looked at her with that sarcastic smile, the same as it did when he killed him, Piccolo got angry and turned from coast to meditate. Although 18 getting all lost passion for Trunks and be kind to certain people like Dende, she still had some evil in the heart and apply this psychology of fear with others she did not have much sympathy.

\- "Did not need to be so cruel as well," Trunks said.

\- "You know me dear," she replied with his typical perverted look.

\- "You three stop slapstick, even the dragon balls of the earth be ready you should work as a team," King Kai said to the three.

\- "King Kai is the same as if there anythig kami on Earth," Trunks said.

\- "And I can not do it," Piccolo warned.

\- "Simple, ask some Namekian Dragon clan if he wants to be the new kami of the earth."

-"what? Well let's try. "

Trunks came to the crowd and asked Namekians.

\- "There is someone Dragon clan who wants to the kami of the earth."

All were taken by surprise, no one wanted to go.

\- "Is right, I am the Dragon Clan," Dende thought.

\- "Trunks I am the Dragon clan ... Grand Guru can go to Earth to be the kami?".

\- "Well, if that's what you want hehehe, who am I to stop."

\- "WOW, Trunks, 18 I'm going to Earth with you," Dende said running towards them.

\- "That good," Trunks said.

\- "That's great Dende," 18 said with a smile, she liked to Dende.

\- "Dende have no strong bond of friendship here, he sympathized greatly with those earthlings, he even forgot what that such 18 did in the past, this kid has a good heart, it will be a good Kami to Earth," Moori He thought.

Piccolo was happy to Dende, but looked indifferently to 18 when he saw her smiling with Dende.

\- "Well, come on, the faster we soon arrive."

Moori and Namekians took leave of trunks, and 18 others they were waving goodbye, Trunks went up the ramp of the ship satisfied, Dende was happy.

\- "Drug even enjoying Dende, I wish I could be alone with my Trunks ...", 18 thought.

\- "Despite being happy living, I do not resign myself to this android us, what will have trunks with that android, why she likes to Dende, this trip will be very tiring ...". Piccolo thought.

 _Continued ..._

 **what king kai meant by what is to come? as will be accepting 18 as a new member of the z warriors, Piccolo did not like, imagine others? each new day is a future and our characters live it! if you ask me this namek dialect was used in the anime, I caught the words of invocation and made the other from hers, that timeline Goku and Gohan only able to turn into SSJ2, so this line of Trunks time and 18 are protagonist, much awaits our couple, this fic is great, thanks for reading, comment if you like!**


	17. Return

_Chapter 17: return._

 **Trunks, Piccolo and 18 are the new z warriors (for now), Dende will recreate the Dragon Balls, Trunks, Piccolo 18 and return to train very hard, particularly trunks, the future holds a great story for our couple ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

Since the ship's boys changed the route of the ship at the request of 18, it will only take 13 days, living on the ship is not getting any easier. As soon as they took off 18 went straight to his room, angry that he would not be able to be alone with Trunks, though she find very nice Dende company, she did not like Piccolo, this was expressing his displeasure with Trunks.

\- "Mr. Piccolo, I always wanted to meet you, my master Gohan told me a lot ... "Trunks said.

Piccolo interrupted.

\- "Trunks, I did not much like the other world, I'm glad you raised me, but why me? Why here? Why do you protect that android? "

\- "Well, I planned to raise you with the others, but the King Kai said to resurrect you, it would be good to have you next to what lies ahead, I actually wanted to revive Kami and about 18, I got my motifs ".

Piccolo looked at him with contempt, the boy was terrified.

\- "I'm disappointed ... Gohan would too."

The boy was shaken, Piccolo retired to the bridge for meditation, as well as Bulma he nor suspected the relationship between Trunks and 18.

\- "Well, this android here is less, what worries me is what the king kai meant," Piccolo meditating, Dende was sleeping in a chair.

\- "Well, I expected that reaction of Piccolo, but this is just the beginning, imagine when my father and the others back to life ... is that my love for 18 is a forbidden love after all ... "Trunks thought.

It was time to eat, everyone gathered in the kitchen, 18 came first, Trunks called Dende and Piccolo who were resting on the audio system bridge.

\- "Love, are you hungry? Want to eat something? "Trunks said.

\- "What has to eat honey?".

\- "Good, cheese, ham, bacon, hot chocolate ...".

\- "Just give me a cup of hot chocolate."

Trunks was preparing his lunch and 18, when Dende arrived.

\- "Dende, sit down and eat something ...," 18 said.

18 stopped speaking when Piccolo arrived in the kitchen, they will be facing, but 18 looked at Trunks he was sad, she stopped to face Piccolo and was talking to Dende, the situation calmed down a bit

\- "Piccolo, Dende, want something to eat," Trunks said.

\- "We Namekians only drink water," Piccolo said.

\- "But at least give me a cold water, hahahaha," Dende said.

All gave laughter to 18 and Piccolo, but both stopped. Things continued like that every day, like a cold war, as only had one room and a double bed ...

\- "Dear go to sleep, it's late, I want you by my side," 18 said.

\- "18, for that matter, has only one bed and Piccolo and Dende are sleeping on the bridge would not be fair ...".

\- "Would not be fair or you do not want them to see our relationship ...".

\- "... Is not that, ah! You know very well that it is right to do, good, good night my love ... "Trunks kissed her forehead in front of the room.

18 was happy with his affection, but at the same time was frustrated by not staying with Trunks, Trunks took some blankets for him, Piccolo and Dende.

Day 8

The days spent on the ship, Piccolo and 18 ignoring, Dende acting like a child, walking the aisle and Trunks going all out to not be a fight on the ship. Over lunch, to break the climate of animosity, Trunks suggested a training battle, 18 refused.

\- "Trunks with you all right, but you're on forgive me if I killed this green thing accidentally, hahahaha."

\- "I was much stronger in the other world and I'm not afraid to fight you, will come or will the gears are rusting, scrap heap".

18 hated being called that way, 18 accepted the desfio, Trunks said nothing, three of them went to the training room and began to fight one anything goes, of course 18 and Piccolo were trading punches, Trunks was ignored, 18 was trying to punch Piccolo only it dodged easily.

\- "I did not have that power before."

\- "I said I had been strong."

In an unguarded moment of 18, Piccolo punched 18 that did hit the wall.

\- "This is for my companions, AHHHH !" Piccolo attacked 18.

She was lying on the wall looking and smiling, teasing.

\- "I will make you take that smirk of his mouth, you will pay me," Piccolo left the adrenaline speak up, he wanted to use the power you have purchased.

\- "Then it's for real! All right, then say I did not warn you! ".

18 and Piccolo began to exchange more violent blows, kicks, punches that shook the ship, 18 took advantage in the beginning. "Take that!" She tried to punch him against the wall only Piccolo dodged and grabbed her neck. "It's nice not having someone strangling you?" 18 bristled and elbowed in the belly of Piccolo, and fired a Ki radius Piccolo that did hit the wall, Trunks watched everything in the corner with eyes closed .

\- "Then this is true," Piccolo said as he wiped some blood from the mouth.

18 and Piccolo fired two bursts Ki simultaneously with each other, trunks quickly turned into super saiyan 2 and scattered attacks, he was with open arms between them with his glittering transformation.

\- "Good fight three will not do. Be careful not to destroy the ship! "Trunks said.

\- "He likes to show off," 18 said.

\- "That power is this! Is more powerful than Goku and Gohan in super saiyan form, has more power than all of us, will be a new transformation? "Piccolo thought.

\- "Good for today is good," Piccolo said.

They withdrew from the training room, Piccolo went to the bridge with Dende, Trunks was bathing, 18 took to quench your desire, Trunks was in the shower when 18 opened the door quietly, she took off her clothes without any noise .

\- "Now you are mine!" Said 18 totally naked.

She took the towel rack, Trunks reached out his hand through the curtain to grab your towel and found nothing, he thought she fell to the ground when he looked through the curtain he saw the best thing he saw during the entire trip, the body perfect for your beloved blond girl, he of course asked what she was doing there.

\- "What do you think, silly!"

18 quickly grabbed Trunks and began to kiss him without stopping.

\- "18 ... will listen to us ...".

\- "Nothing! I was all those days sleeping in that bed alone, unable to feel the warmth of your body ... "18 would not release trunks.

\- "18 ... us."

\- "Give yourself to me Trunks, stop thinking and just let your body do the rest, humhum".

-"whatever!".

trunks corresponded kisses and had sex with his beloved right there in the shower, the screams were drowned out by the various walls, not even Piccolo listened.

\- "Trunks it !".

\- "Ah! 18! ".

\- "Ah! I am cumming! "Shouted 18.

His partner gave the signal and Trunks just threw his seed inside her, both were panting, they were kissing.

\- "Let's go to bed to sleep 18," said trunks stroking her golden hair

\- "... But you do not want Piccolo and ...".

\- "Fuck it, they would know sooner or later, everyone will know, my mom, my dad, or others ...".

\- "And if they do not allow."

\- "Who are they to meddle in our lives, I am the strongest in the world."

The words of trunks reassured 18, but short he wanted to fool he was very apprehensive when she told everyone about it to 18, but it did not matter at the time, they were sleeping together, Piccolo suspected lack of Trunks, it did not take long to connect the dots and realize the Trunks ratio and 18.

\- "Is this, in front of me all the time and did not notice! As Trunks, you and this android? I do not know what Gohan say, worse, what Vegeta do if you knew that your child is female lover who killed the vegetation itself, well, I will not intrude, but Trunks you're in a bind when their story leak! "Piccolo thought.

The days passed before the final day, they decided to land first on the platform to recreate the dragon balls, there they found Mr. Popo eager to see Kami, but he stayed with doubt when he saw a boy and Piccolo Namekian, they showed palm, Mr . Popo took the statue of Shenron before Dende could do something trunks said.

\- "Dende terrestrial Shenron can not revive people who died more than once as Porunga do, what you can do about it."

\- "Are right, it was not a waste of time to do it all," Piccolo said.

Dende examined the dragon balls and said immediately to everyone's amazement.

\- "It will take a month at most, to give an upgrade on the dragon balls."

\- "Wow, really Dende," 18 said.

\- "Yes ... come here within a month and the dragon balls will rise your friends."

\- "Well, Mr. Piccolo will be living here in the temple?".

\- "Yes Trunks, I will live here in a month come here to relive all."

\- "I would like to use the temple room to train?".

\- "Room of the temple," 18 and Piccolo asked simultaneously.

\- "Mr. Popo explain to them, we'll come back here to train 18 ... come on, my mother must be worried. "

\- "I'll be waiting," Picoolo said.

Trunks and 18 entered the ship. And left for the capsule corporation, it was now with bulma they were going to face ...

 _Continued_ ...

 **They are finally on earth should wait a month to have everyone back, for now they should live like this, a new villain is coming ... Thanks for reading and comment if you like.**


	18. A New Martial Arts Tournament

_Chapter 18: A new martial arts tournament._

 **Trunks and 18 return to confront Bulma, a new martial arts tournament begins what awaits our couple, Piccolo and others they will spend hard time in this month until the dragon balls get ready ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine) .**

Bulma paced the capsule corporation lawn enjoying the late afternoon.

\- "How good do not know what it was that sense of peace since those androids appeared ... now that my son killed Cell and that android that was in it, everything will be as before ...".

Bulma saw in the distance the ship to approach and land a few meters from where she was she went to see her son down the ramp she was shocked when she saw her son holding hands with the android, she said nothing just stared, they approached she closed her eyes and thought.

\- "Hi mom how are you after it has been revived ...".

Bulma opened her eyes and saw them holding hands and realized at last.

\- "Tell me the truth, you love each other is not."

They were taken by surprise, he looked at 18 Trunks afraid he tries to hide it.

-"Yup".

Bulma's suspicions come true, she turned and headed inside.

\- "Mother ... what happened."

Bulma turned and said crying.

\- "Does not prohibit you from living here at home, but unfortunately I can not live under the same roof the woman who killed my husband and my friends, you love each other, I will not change that, because I also fell in love with a murderer .. . Trunks feel much more do not come after me ... I am no longer your moth ... ".

\- "Why do you say that mother, yet everything is over you should support me, you are my mother, you are afraid of what others will think."

Bulma cried even more.

\- "Just me some time to ...".

\- "I Love 18 like never loved someone else, if they are warriors fighting for love, peace and justice they will understand ...".

Bulma looked at his son he was grinning like a happy child, she looked the side and saw 18 happy looking at your beloved, she thought she could accept.

\- "Well, let's go? It is getting night. "

\- "I knew you would understand."

But Bulma barely knew they already had their first sexual intercourse.

\- "But Trunks and 18, you know what that means, but when Vegeta and the others are here, you should deal alone, but until then ... let's go inside."

Trunks, Bulma 18 and passed well at night, they had lunch, talked about the trip to Namek and ended the night watching television when they were about to go to sleep, an advertisement drew attention.

\- "AFTER MANY YEARS OF STOPPAGE ... HERE TWO WEEKS WILL STARTED THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOUNARMAENT ... WITH FABULOUS PRIZE 10 MILLION FOR THE FIRST ZENIS OF PLACED BEYOND THE WORLD CHAMPION BELT, 5 MILLION ZENIS FOR THE SECOND, 3 MILLION ZENIS FOR THIRD, 2 MILLION FOR FOURTH AND 1 MILLION FOR THE FIFTH, TRAIN MUCH AND GOOD LUCK ... MORE INFORMATION ON . . ".

\- "Mother what is this?".

\- "He was held until the androids ... you know, Goku and Tien have won it once ... why not you two go?".

\- "And if they recognize 18 and most certainly win in the tournament would be unfair." Trunks said.

\- "Well, you said 18 repented of his deeds, fighting in peacefully tournament it's a start, and besides Earth is recovering, I bet that fighters go for the money, and has awards for the top 5, have for everyone! And besides the capsule this corporation needing a buck, "Bulma said smiling.

\- "I knew mother, always money ... what do you think 18?".

\- "Why not, moreover you said you were going to use that as the temple room is the perfect combination."

\- "Right then, we will train from tomorrow."

They were sleeping 18 Trunks wanted to sleep with, but he said his mother is wandering through the house at night and did not want her to see her son having sex with his girlfriend. He said they should not be having sex all the time, she tried to resist, but he understood. The next day they woke up early, ate and took several clothes to spend a 2 week stay in the heavenly platform.

\- "Ready 18?".

-"Yup".

Trunks left a note for Bulma and were flying.

\- "Different from other girls, 18 very fond of fighting, even though I was her lover, she will not take it easy with me, well, I'd better take care of myself."

Arriving at heavenly Trunks platform and 18 found Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo were in front of the temple.

\- "Hello everyone," Trunks said.

18 was silent, then Trunks gave a little push.

\- "Oh ... right, hello everyone!".

Piccolo saw with all those clothes bags.

\- "Trunks, I thought you wanted to train here and not live here ...".

\- "That's what I want to talk ... Mr. Piccolo in 15 days held a martial arts tournament."

-"really? But it is the original tournament or is some other any. "

\- "It is the original, is the 25th."

\- "Impossible died when I was only done until the 23th."

\- "But it had an after you died the 24th was held who won he was a fighter named Hercule," Mr. Popo said.

\- "Thank Trunks, but has almost no one stronger than me, you or this android here on Earth."

18 did not like the was silent.

\- "YOU MUST FIGHT IN TOURNAMENT" King Kai told everyone.

\- "King Kai" Piccolo said.

\- "It has to do with what you told me when I relived Piccolo," Trunks said.

\- "YES, THE US IN FACT ASKING FOR YOU RAISE PICCOLO BECAUSE HE WAS THE STRONGEST AVAILABLE ONLY, SAY BECAUSE ULTIMAMAENTE FELT A GREAT MALIGNANT ENERGY ON EARTH HAVE THAT IMPRESSION THAT WILL MANIFEST FORCE IN MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT BY TRAINING SHOULD YOU SO MUCH THESE TWO WEEKS BECAUSE THE ENEMIES WILL APPEAR THAT ARE VERY POWERFUL ".

\- "Relax, no one beat me in transforming super saiyan 2".

\- "I DISAGREE, DO NOT STAY VERY CONFIDENT ...".

Trunks said nothing.

\- "Because I King Kai?".

\- "VEGETA IS IN HELL, YAMCHA AND TIEN ARE NOT STRONG AND YOU ARE SOLELY THAT IS STRONGER THAN THEY HAVE DECIDED GOHAN AND GOKU STAY HERE TO TRAINING AS BALLS DRAGON BLADE READY".

\- "I see ...".

\- "NOW IS WITH YOU ... TO MORE ..." King Kai's gone.

\- "Well, let's not waste time, you two come here and let's get JOKENPO to see who goes to the first room."

Trunks and 18 tried to laugh pose of Piccolo, they took and won after 18 Trunks won Piccolo.

\- "Then the order is that first 18 after Trunks and finally I as missing 15 days each of us is entitled to five days inside, the maximum is followed two days will take turns in two days, Any Questions ? "Piccolo speaking in his time who trained Gohan.

\- "No," 18 said.

\- "All right," Trunks said excitedly.

\- "So get to work ...," Piccolo said.

 _Continued ..._

 **King Kai was very worried? who does will come up with this evil power? not percão next chapters, King Kai's words have left them eager to train, thanks for reading, comment if you like.**


	19. Mysterious Fighters

_Chapter 19: Mysterious fighters._

 **Thanks for the comments, I do my best to improve grammar errors, read, re-read, sometimes goes unnoticed, yet I will always check before publishing, I speak Portuguese and use the Google translator, if you have any suggestions speak in the comments , thank you.**

 **At the request of King Kai, Trunks, 18 and Piccolo train extensively using the temple room as a resource for martial arts tournament, the results are astonishing not only for Trunks but for 18 and Piccolo too, they will deal with a powerful enemy ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

During the 15 days Trunks, 18 and Piccolo took turns in the temple room, while one entered the room the other two trained outside when Trunks came, 18 and Piccolo trained apart when 18 came Trunks and Piccolo trained together when Piccolo came Trunks and 18 trained together, all at an accelerated pace in the heavenly platform, Dende and Mr. Popo did not care as it was for the good of the earth.

\- "It's funny how Kami see them use the temple without any problem, if the old kami would have the cast here."

\- "They're my friends Mr. Popo, moreover I am the Earth God does not make even a week, do not want it to be destroyed right now," Dende said Mr. Popo.

It was the final tenth of the afternoon of the fifth day was almost dark in the heavenly platform when Piccolo, 18, Dende and Mr. Popo were in the lobby waiting Trunks leave.

\- "Even 18 and Mr. Piccolo did not really enjoying each other they manage to ignore the good of the Earth, that's good," Dende thought.

The room door opened and Trunks came out with torn clothes, everyone was very strong.

\- "Piccolo and 18 you were very powerful, you have the same power I have in the form of super saiyan 2", said trunks.

\- "Trunks is with a great hidden power", 18 thought.

\- "Yes, we are strong, as you Trunks?", Piccolo said.

\- "Well, I'm not sure, but I think I'm over the super saiyan 2".

\- "A new transformation?", Piccolo asked astonished.

\- "Do not ... do not think it's both, I think it's only improved version of the super saiyan 2".

\- "SO HOW WAS THE TRAINING SESSION?".

King Kai spoke to them.

\- "We did what we could," 18 said.

\- "Use the temple room to the fullest," Piccolo said.

\- "We are much stronger than before", Trunks said.

\- "FINE, THE TOURNAMENT IS TOMORROW, GOOD LUCK TO ALL, HERE WILL BE WATCHING!", King Kai just gave a little warning.

\- "Is already finished, the tournament is tomorrow, we will look for some rest tonight," Piccolo said.

\- "Trunks and 18, why you guys do not sleep here," Dende said.

\- "Yeah," trunks and 18 said.

Trunks and 18 went to a suite in a secluded corner of the temple, they bathed, ate and went to sleep in a bed big and round couple who had there, they laid and 18 got angry and immediately took the initiative she got on top trunks and began to kiss him, Trunks of course ...

-"what is...".

-"what do you think".

\- "Here is the temple of Kami, someone will listen to us we have all of time to do this ...".

\- "Everybody likes to circumvent the forbidden, and this enemy is very powerful, this is our last night my love ...".

Trunks settled and met his beloved and they began to have sex, as well as at other times, when they reached the orgasm, Trunks was still inside her, they felt something different, an inexplicable feeling that did not happen at other times, they were exhausted and They were sleeping. The next day Mr. Popo prepared a meal for trunks and 18 since Piccolo only drinks water, Trunks asked for a new outfit and Mr. Popo gave an old Kimono similar to Goku only a little green and orange bands, they and prepared and flew toward the site of the tournament.

\- "Trunks, and his mother," 18 said.

\- "Node let's go get it."

\- "Mr. Piccolo would you mind if we were in until the capsule corporation, pick up my mother. "

-"let's go then".

They went to the capsule corporation, Bulma had gathered all, Chi-Chi, Ox King, Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Chaotzu, Bulma did not tell them about trunks and 18, they were waiting in front of the capsule corporation, when they saw three beings go down, all were stunned when they saw 18, Chi-Chi ran toward 18.

\- "AH! I will kill you!".

18 deflected the blows easily and grabbed the handle of Chi-Chi with a single finger.

\- "You better keep quiet if you do not want to die."

Bulma and the Ox King held Chi-Chi.

\- "Calm Chi-Chi it is on our" Bulma said.

\- "That damn who killed my Goku and Gohan my, I doubt."

\- "Need not have said that!".

-"okay! Okay!".

Chi-chi saw Trunks and 18 talking and just connected the dots, everyone was shocked when Trunks found courage and said aloud.

\- "That's right, me and 18 are together, he different than it was before, while the she killed, she even helped to make the dragon balls and are ready to resurrect all who have died."

18 laughed, everyone forgot her and were happy with the news.

\- "That's true," Bulma and Chi-Chi asked.

\- "Yes, in two weeks the Dragon Balls are now ready to resurrect all the androids killed!" Piccolo said.

Chi-Chi and others calmed down, they entered the ship's capsule corporation, only trunks sat next to 18, Piccolo was on the roof, they came to the tournament, Bulma and the others went to the stands, Trunks, 18 and Piccolo made their inscriptions, curiously no one recognized 18 as the androids had mysteriously disappeared, and 18 had a different clothes, all went to the courtyard where there was a machine to measure strength, the first would be the winner of the previous tournament, Hercule, a man who said the androids were mere murderers, he had taken advantage of the disappearance of them and told the newspapers that he had killed them, He addressed the machine and made 137, the narrator announced with great eloquence.

\- "Everyone thinks he is the most powerful, hold your power as much," Trunks said.

Were followed them to participate, as was the turn of 18 several men were courting her, Trunks got pissed, but said nothing.

\- "They know who I am."

18 has 774 points, all were silent.

\- "I told you to take it easy."

\- "I got light."

The mediator asked me 18 beat again and made 203, yet no one even believed the daughter of Hercule named Videl, Piccolo has 210 points and then Trunks has 186 points, they were all seeing the three walking toward the cafeteria, I saw two bald men with an M on the forehead they observed, but did not give importance, Videl went to them.

\- "Who are you, do not believe in scoring, as anybody did that."

To disperse Trunks said flatly.

\- "It is beyond your existence."

\- "I always wanted to say that," he said like a nerd.

She tried not to argue because it was her turn to measure force, they followed until they found two men, a large red skin and white hair, the lowest height and other purple skin with white mohawk, they approached.

\- "Good afternoon, it should be Trunks."

-"how do you know my name?".

\- "I just heard about his exploits out there, I passed the preliminary and will be an honor to fight you, do not think I can win, just wanted to greet you."

-"it's right".

Trunks greeted him and he withdrew.

\- "What do you think Trunks, is that they are such that evil force", 18 said.

\- "I did not know he was not very powerful".

\- "Do not be fooled by the appearance, we as well as the other has a very powerful presence, in spite of our power we will proceed with caution."

 _Continued ..._

 **trunks, 18 and Piccolo saw a lot of strange people, but nothing dangerous will the king kai was wrong, the truth will come, thanks for reading, comment if you like.**


	20. The Struggles Of Martial Arts

_Chapter 20: the struggles of martial arts._

 **Finally the enemy turns out, the scenery changes for the worse, new allies, such as Trunks, Piccolo and 18 will handle this situation ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

Trunks, Piccolo and 18 went to the cafeteria to wait for the draw of the fights.

\- "Trunks! Stop eating like crazy, everybody's looking at us! ".

\- "Let it go, neither you nor the Piccolo are eating, because I can not take! you should eat a little my love. "

\- "Idiot, do not say these things out loud," she said blushing.

\- "You two stop fighting and observe well who will pick up in the coming struggles, all of which left more intrigued me was that short of mohawk and his security!" Piccolo said looking at the guy's mohawk.

Tournament organizers came and asked everyone to be the courtyard of the draw, there was a box a table, the dignitary got a list with the names of fighters.

\- "Well, I'll say the name of you and you say this."

\- "Number 18".

\- "Here!".

\- "Kibito."

\- "Here!".

\- "Ah, so he is the Kibito ... who is the smallest guy," Piccolo thought.

\- "Trunks!".

\- "Here!".

\- "Piccolo".

\- "Here!".

The names were going to get Spopovitch and Yam.

\- "These guys are not strong, but they are very strange," Piccolo thought.

Trunks was relying heavily on his powers, 18 were cautious as Piccolo.

\- "Shin".

-"It's me!".

\- "Then it is Shin!", Trunks, Piccolo 18 and thought simultaneously.

Completed the draws the dignitary said aloud fights.

\- "Well, the fights will be those ... Piccolo X Shin/ Spopovitch X videl/ Trunks X Kibito/ Number 18 X Mighty Mask/ Yam X Jewel/ Killah X Hercule!".

While a big screen in the main arena showed the fighting in the stands Bulma was joyful because 18 and Trunks passed and a Chance to win the prize doubled, Chi-Chi was not who twist.

\- "I do not know about you, but I'm worried," Master Roshi said.

\- "Why do you say that master," Ox King said.

\- "On the way here Piccolo told me that he was only fighting in this tournament because the King Kai said that an evil force would appear in the tournament."

All were upset and were silent, the first Piccolo and Shin struggle drove the arena, Trunks watched the mysterious man, they went up in the arena and began to struggle, both stood, Piccolo began to tremble, Trunks and 18 were upset after time Piccolo looked for narrator and requested chamber-pot, the announcer shouted.

\- "It's amazing, the fight has just begun and Picoolo fighter given up."

Bulma and the others were astonished.

-"as? The Piccolo gave up? "Chi-Chi said.

\- "It is ... why?" Bulma.

\- "Surely has something to do with his opponent," Master said.

\- "Really?", Everyone asked.

\- "Let's wait and see what happens ..." The master said.

Piccolo was going to stand the fighters, Trunks and 18 asked him why give up, he said the difference of powers was huge , Trunks and 18 were perplexed.

\- "Is it him such evil force?" 18 asked.

\- "I believe not, but it has something to do with this dark force I'm sure."

The situation was so delicate that even 18 and Piccolo get along.

The narrator continued the next fight that was between Spopovitch and videl, Piccolo, Trunks and 18 were collected, but Shin and Kibito watched the fight, the fight began, Videl gave some predictable blows, everyone thought Spopovitch was just a big guy, things got ugly when he started hitting Videl, really hit the audience was outraged, he threw away all thought she was going to fall out of the ring, but he continued beating her, was so Trunks and 18 left Piccolo resting and They went to see the fight.

\- "If this guy continue that way she will die," 18 said.

\- "I had a sanzu bean...", Trunks said.

\- "That's it ... I will ask one to karin, is not far from here."

\- "No, their struggle is just after this, I will," 18 said.

18 flew to the karin tower, trunks explained the Piccolo the situation Piccolo, nearby Spopovitch was a few blows to kill Videl, but Yam gave a signal to spopovitch to throw away the ring, Videl was taken to the infirmary in state severe. The narrator and the judges decided to pause the martial arts tournament, 18 were still arriving from Karin tower

The fight Trunks and Kibito would start as Piccolo watched, they went up in the ring, 18 arrived and Piccolo said where was the infirmary, 18 went to the door, she was barred, but left the unconscious guards, she entered the room, Videl was his father who was furious and some doctors, Hercule furious asked what she wanted, 18 gave a shove.

\- "Do not annoy me old!".

Doctors tried to contain it.

\- "Do not touch me, you do not have that right."

She screamed and fell 18 they reached 18, she was bleeding profusely.

\- "Hey ... it's Videl is not ...".

\- "Yy ... you... I recognize you, what you want ...".

\- "Eat this, it will make you better ...".

Doctors and Hercule tried to stop, but she screamed again with them, she whispered.

\- "I saw how my friends and I are strong, trust me."

To everyone's surprise, she ate something given to a stranger, she smiled and saw videl jump off the bed screaming with joy.

\- "We see later, I'm in a hurry!" Said 18 out of the room.

\- "Yes, and ... thank you."

\- "Do not thank me ...".

18 came close to Piccolo at the stand of the fighters.

\- "I got the time?".

\- "They will start now ...".

Trunks was face to face with Kibito.

\- "Trunks ... I want you to show me what you call super saiyan."

-"Hmm?".

\- "I just want to see how strong you are, I just want to see if it lives up to its reputation."

\- "Reputation ... no one ever saw me in refrigerant packing ... well, whatever," Trunks thought.

\- "Hey friend ... and if I showed you a transformation that goes beyond the powers of common super saiyan ...".

\- "Overcome? Show me if you can ".

\- "AHHHHHHHH !".

Trunks started screaming and cast your ki, seeing it all Shin, came to Piccolo and 18.

\- "Excuse us, but we will use the Trunks, please, I hope you understand, wait a bit, thank you!".

\- "That said," 18 said.

Trunks began to turn, the ground began to shake, and he turned into super saiyan 2.

\- "Amazing", Kibito said.

\- "Is called super saiyan 2".

Behind a wall, Spopovitch Yam and talked with a sort of giant needle-metering.

\- "See Yam, is a lot of power."

\- "Can only be him! COME ON!".

Yam and Spopovitch appeared in the ring and Spopovitch grabbed Trunks and yam snapped trunks, sucking the energy of Trunks.

\- "Those damn!".

18 was about to attack when it was interrupted by Shin.

\- "Wait, is part of the plan."

\- "Piccolo and you'll be stopped."

\- "Let's wait and see."

\- "If we expect he will die."

\- "It will not die, believe me," Shin said.

18 was looking very angry, they finished Yam and Spopovitch flew.

\- "Well ... Kibito will take care of Trunks if they want to know the truth will follow me."

Shin and Piccolo flew, 18 went to the body of Trunks.

-"you'll be fine...".

She planted a kiss on his forehead, Kibito approached.

\- "You will take care of it?".

-"trust in me".

18 followed Piccolo and Shin while Kibito healed trunks.

 _Continued ..._

 **Piccolo, Shin and 18 go to the enemy, Trunks was left under the Kibito care, what they will find. Please do not think I'm copying the series, is a general consensus that there was a majin Buu saga in the future Trunks, thanks for reading, comment if you like.**


	21. A Heart Full Of Hidden Hatred

_Chapter 21: A heart full of hidden hatred._

 **All finally get to the lair of the enemy, as time passes the situation unfolds opening scene for a new villain ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

While Shin, 18 and Piccolo flew shin explained about Majin Boo ...

\- "A long time ago ...", Shin had to Piccolo and 18.

\- "And that's why we're here ... Got it?" Kibito telling Trunks.

Reaching some hills near the ship, Shin, Piccolo and 18 are watching and waiting Kibito and Trunks arrive after a few minutes and Kibito trunks arrived.

\- "Trunks ... are you okay?", 18 was examining trunks.

\- "Yes ... and then ... we will act?".

\- "Let's wait until ...".

Shin was interrupted when the ship door opened, a low be of great head and another high with red skin, shin and Kibito were frightened when they saw Dabura.

\- "It's ... it's ... it."

\- "Who's that ..." Trunks asked.

\- "The king of darkness ... Dabura ... not Possi ...".

\- "This guy is not as strong."

\- "What you said Trunks?".

\- "Well ... I do not know about you two, but I, 18 and Piccolo could beat this guy, would not be easy of course, but possible ...".

\- "Serious ..." Shin asked hopefully.

They watched Yam and Spopovitch talk to Babidi and Dabura, after some time they were amazed when Spopovitch exploded into a thousand pieces, Yam tried to escape, but died too.

\- "Let's give a warning to them Dabura ...".

\- "As you great Babidi".

Babidi entered the ship and Dabura was stopped for a while.

\- "What is he doing standing there?" Kibito.

\- "Um ... AH! He's looking over here ... get ready! "Piccolo shouted.

Dabura opened his eyes and smiled and flew at an incredible speed in a few seconds was in front of them, he launched a volley at close range in Kibito and killed him in a moment, then spat his saliva on Piccolo that turned to stone in a few seconds.

\- "Go away ... you can not beat us hahahahaha" Dabura flew back to ship.

Trunks, 18 and Shin wasted no time, and were on the ship door.

\- "Let's go in style ... AHHH !" shouted Trunks while running to push the door but he was surprised when the door opened and he fell to the ground.

\- "If they wanted us to leave because they opened the door ..." Trunks on the floor.

\- "Because if the ship is damaged to such a Majin Boo will be reborn without much power," Shin said.

18 was silent, Shin explained to them that the ship was made up scenarios and the Majin Boo egg would be the fourth scenario, they were on the ground, Shin fought the opponent who was in the first scenario, 18 fought a monster in the second scenario, but when they came in the third scenario, it was time to fight Trunks, Shin was astonished when he saw the devil man of more than two meters into the scenario.

\- "Dabura ... but I ... he'll kill us ... I will die ... and ... and ..." Shin thought.

\- "Then it is with him that I will fight ...", Trunks thought.

\- "This guy is horrible ... it looks like Hellboy after going to the gym ...", 18 thought.

Dabura looked into the eyes of each of them.

\- "The Supreme Kai with a little courage, but terrified as always, this young man of gray hair is very confident ... but this girl ... She can not appear, but those blue eyes have the Red Death, it is interesting ... let's see what gives! "Dabura thought.

\- "Will be difficult, he has a little more power on my way to super saiyan 2 ... but I do not have to be afraid, for I have a surprise ...".

Dabura increased his power and asked to Babidi change the landscape to favor trunks, they began fighting immediately Trunks turned and super saiyan, Dabura took a slight advantage, Trunks decided to fight so they began exchanging punches, Dabura began to notice that Trunks was just playing with him, Dabura materialize a sword and attacked trunks, he dodged normally as much as Dabura did was cut a few strands of hair, Dabura got angry and made their advantage be worth and applied several blows in trunks and did hit a rock, Dabura was smiling.

\- "Drug Trunks get it over with him!" 18 cried.

Dabura looked at her.

-"but how? The power of Dabura is a little bigger? "Shin said.

\- "When we were training to participate in this tournament he overcame this transformation."

-"Really?".

-"Yup".

\- "Drug, if I had known before you have that power ... shit ... I could ..." Shin regretted.

Trunks came face to face with Dabura.

\- "Stupid kid ... you're strong but we take advantage hahahahahah".

\- "You bet your life on it ...".

Dabura stopped laughing when Trunks began to call his ki and turn, Dabura was terrified when she saw Trunks overcome its power in a few seconds if Trunks turned.

\- "That's what I expected ... overcame the super saiyan 2, I will call Ultra Super Saiyan 2, is like the ultra super saiyan I became in the past, but in version 2 ..."

Trunks was like Broly.

\- "It's time to pay Dabura hahahaha".

Trunks applied several punches in Dabura, belly, face, Dabura tried to use his saliva, but the power of Trunks was so great that its golden repelled the saliva, Trunks applied a ho garlick in Dabura that made him crash on a rock.

\- "It's time to die ...".

\- "I disagree ... GREAT BABIDI IN BRING BACK I HAD AN EXTRAORDINARY IDEA!".

\- "What he meant ... well, never mind ... I bring them back," Babidi said.

They all returned to the third scenario, Dabura was smiling.

\- "You are the same coverde ..." Trunks teased.

\- "Cowardly not my boy ... smart ... you'll see what I'm saying."

\- "Why will not fight Dabura," Shin said.

\- "Simple ... because we found the most suitable warrior hahahahahaha."

Dabura glanced at them all, and left the stage smiling ...

 _Continued ..._

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the delay time, my computer was broken these days, but now I'm in active and bring more and more chapters ...**

 **I wonder what Dabura mean? what you think of the new transformation Trunkks? who will be the warrior indicated ... Thank you for reading comment if liked.**


	22. Possession

_Chapter 22: possession._

 **Suddenly the game is reversed, combined, beloved become enemies again in yet another dirty trick of fate, time goes by the mysterious egg is waiting to hatch ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

After Dabura withdraw from the scene everyone was expecting, but without much fear because Dabura was the most powerful and Majin Boo was still inside the egg, as much as podinha come was another henchman.

\- "I wonder what he meant," Shin said.

\- "Good no matter ... I'm dying to fight more," Trunks said.

\- "Stop talking nonsense Trunks, you could have killed him when you had the chance," 18 said.

\- "She has never spoken to me like that ... but in the end she's right ... if I killed him, Piccolo back to normal as Shin said ...".

Dabura so arrived immediately went to tell his idea.

\- "Dabura because he commanded the fight ... I hope you have a good reason."

\- "Big Babidi not want you to think I gave up, but I had a great idea."

\- "By the way, you said that we find in the most suitable warrior, I wonder who it is?".

\- "Simple, great Babidi, that girl is with them."

\- "What, impossible ... until Spopovitch has more hate it ... I will see ... I hope you're right ...".

Babidi began to see the heart of 18 for its crystal ball ...

\- "Amazing Dabura ... this girl has a strong attraction to the white-haired boy ... I feel a strong activity in her womb, but that's beside the point, she loves the kid too ... but at the same time she loves she feels a huge repressed hatred, she struggles constantly against it preventing have ... we'll have so much fun with it, good job Dabura ".

\- "Thank you great Babidi, we'll let them kill and break will join a lot of energy to revive Majin Buu ...".

\- "It is very strong as him, but that further processing of the boy overcomes her power ... to make things more interesting as well as having it I will increase the powers so that it equals ... not exceed the powers him, I do not usually greatly increase the powers of the thugs, but I think we need to ... ".

\- "But great Babidi you said that she loves the boy, that can come disrupt the fight?".

\- "Do not worry, hatred she has hidden is very big and I'll release it all ... she will not rest until kill him."

Back to the third scenario, Shin was apprehensive, Trunks was talking to 18, at one time went to Trunks shin.

\- "Hey Trunks, is it just me or your friend is a little evil."

\- "Do not tell her, but she was archrival almost killed me many times ...".

-"Really".

\- "So it has a very cruel temperament."

\- "Then it is evil and at the same time right?".

\- "It's like Kratos from God of War."

-"who?".

\- "No one ...", Trunks, the nerd.

\- "Well, what Dabura also said leaves me a bit puzzled ...".

Shin was thinking about who could be he saw thoughtful Trunks and saw 18 he changed his mind.

\- "I'm afraid they have already found the best warrior ... But I will not make judgments too soon ... I'll wait ... such that 18 does not look that came to fight for justice."

Trunks noticed how Shin looked strangely at 18, she was back.

\- "It is now ... since I focused enough."

\- "Good luck, great Babidi".

Babidi shouted some strange words, and the crystal ball that was the image of 18 began to shine, 18 I was calm then put his hand on his head and began to cry out in pain.

\- "AHHHHHHHHHHHH !".

\- "I know ..." Shin said.

18 began to drive his ki, the concentration of power was so great in the room she began to float, Trunks tried to help only the power of it sent him flying into the wall.

\- "... This skirt ... exhaust all that hatred ..." Babidi screaming.

\- "Amazing ... beyond trying to control it, your ki is increasing brutally," Shin said.

\- "18 ... what's going on ..." Trunks was astonished.

18 fell to the ground and stayed there for a while, she got up and Trunks and Shin were amazed when they saw the edge of his dark eyes, the M on his forehead and the stranger, her beautiful blue eyes turned into a terrible red.

\- "Is finished ... it is in his hands now."

\- "What do you say ... in whose hands 18 ... you're right ..." Trunks was scared.

Trunks was approaching her, she screamed spreading your ki doing trunks back.

\- "Shut your damn mouth!".

-"what? 18 what's going on ... get out of here. "

-"get out? The only place I'm going to hell just that I'll take with me hahahaha! ".

-"but what?".

\- "It's just that damn, it's time we hit our accounts, I will not rest until I see your corpse, we will fight."

Trunks was incredulous.

\- "I will not let them fight here ...".

\- "But where I send them ...".

\- "Great Babidi, send them to the martial arts tournament."

\- "Are right ... Great Dabura idea."

Babidi shouted a few words to his crystal ball and in a matter of seconds they were transferred to the ring of martial arts tournament at that moment Bulma and the others were wondering where Trunks, Piccolo and 18 were Hercule and the narratorwere in the ring celebrating when they materialized out of nowhere, 18 looked at Trunks with a devilish grin, Trunks was so focused on it that did not even notice, Shin watched the crowd around.

\- "Cursed Babidi!" Shin.

\- "18 ...", Trunks was still.

 _Continued ..._

 **Forgive the short chapter, I'm a little busy these days, I'm doing the maximum possible to write, relax, this fanfic is far from over.**

 **Trunks and 18 are facing each other as enemies, Shin is among them, Babidi and Dabura are a step forward, what will happen ...**

 **Thanks for reading, comment if you like.**


	23. The beginning Of The End

_Chapter 23: The beginning of the end._

 **Babidi appears as one of the greatest villains of this story it is all the time plotting the return majin Boo, Trunks are face to face with 18 ... (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

On the sidelines of the tournament, Bulma and the others were puzzled without understanding anything.

\- "Trunks, 18 what are you doing there ..." Bulma said.

\- "What this android is up," Chi-Chi said.

\- "I've got a bad feeling," Roshi said.

Mr. Hercule in the arena and the narrator were paralyzed, Trunks and 18 were staring deeply as Shin analyzed the situation. But once he called her and she did not answer.

\- "18 what happened."

\- "Shut up human ... let's see how you handle it ...".

18 reached out and launched an attack to the stands next to where Bulma and the others were after the attack was a big hole in the stands that extended into the city, Trunks was very angry.

\- "Trunks ... no point call ... this is not the 18 you know," Shin said.

\- "Is ... this is not my 18", Trunks enraged.

\- "No point calling ... hahahaha" the voice of Babidi's head Trunks.

-"who are you?".

\- "The Lord of the entire universe ... the Great Babidi."

\- "Then it is you who are controlling the 18?".

\- "Is ... and she's doing a good job ... hehehe, or try to make it back to normal it will be impossible because I did all hate taking her whole body she no longer sees you as before, it does not will rest even kill you! ".

Bulma in the stands and the others were wondering what it meant.

\- "I knew that the murderous android would not change give me want to go there avenge Goku and Gohan my" Chi-Chi said.

\- "18 ... what's going on with it, and where Piccolo is ...".

\- "Has something very strange in the air, yeah I smell like shit," Roshi said.

\- "... You is not cleaned up the ass when it was crap hahahaha hahahaha your old dude," said Oolong.

\- "Is now damned will fight me or want to see more mountains of corpses in this arena."

18 raised his arm to launch another attack when Trunks interrupted.

\- "Babidi ! I will fight with 18, change us to a place that has no people. "

Shin was perplexed, he ran ahead of them when Trunks turned into Super Saiyan 2.

\- "As much as you want to fight I can not let Majin Buu revive, even you who were determined not to stop."

Trunks looked for a moment the Supreme Kai, he raised his arm and opened his hand and prepared an attack against Shin and preaprou an attack, Shin did not believe he resigned and left the middle.

\- "I'm sorry Shin".

\- "Hahaha he got what he deserved hahahaha!" Babidi laughing.

\- "Well ... fight to succeed calmed by then I will go to the ship and fight with Babidi and Dabura and will prevent Majin Buu is revived on the other hand will be better because the ship did not suffer the impact compromising the egg .. . ".

\- "I will not allow," Babidi said.

Babdi used his ball to talk inside her head.

\- "18 ... prevent it ... 18 ... kill him."

\- "Aahhhh! Shit ... get out of my head bastard ... ".

\- "18 ..." Trunks said worried.

\- "He's trying to control it."

\- "18 ... prevent it ... 18 ... kill him."

-"no!".

18 repelled Babidi of his mind only with their anger.

\- "I do not care what the Supreme Kai, or whoever does ..." I just want to kill Trunks.

\- "How much hatred."

\- "I have no choice, I can come Supreme kai I will avenge my father."

Babidi opened the ship's port on the floor and Shin came and went and the door closed again.

\- "Well I think you will have no complaints here ...".

-"not even...".

\- "Now yes I will take revenge for what you put me through, get ready to die."

\- "I still do not understand because Shenron took the Chip ... as if."

\- "Ah! That shit was like a valve to Gero control myself, I am the pure hatred that I was hahahahah. "

Trunks saw with his devilish smile and with that M forehead and those bloodshot eyes, he almost shed a few tears, but soon composed himself, could not get carried away, that was not the 18 with whom he lives all this forbidden love.

\- "Well, let's fight," Trunks said.

\- "Ah! And you will not show me their new transformation, do not mystery, because I saw you use against Dabura ".

\- "I will not hold me I will fight with all my strength and if need be ... I'll ...".

-"kill me? I doubt it, but unlike you I want to see you dead. "

\- "Shit ... she's right, I never ... concentrate Trunks it is not the same, she killed a lot of people ..." He thought Trunks

\- "Hardly does he know that I have the advantage," she thought.

Trunks turned into Ultra Super Saiyan 2, and 18 frighteningly equaled the powers. "

\- "I thought how it would have some advantage over was mistaken, this fight will be equals."

\- "Happily Babidi bastard increased my powers."

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

\- "Barely knows him that I have a trump card up his sleeve ...", I thought.

Far away Shin already inside the ship was entering the numerous battle scenarios of the giant spacecraft Babidi, goons and more thugs appeared, nothing he could not handle, the measure he approached the ship were enemies become stronger . Trunks and 18 would begin their battle.

\- "HHHAAAA, holds that" 18 was all over Trunks.

-"started...".

18 was violently hit Trunks they exchanged punches in seconds soon not even a human could see his movements, in a moment of luck 18 dodged Trunks and imposed a string of blows to the head and belly numerous punches to the stomach, Trunks took counsel took a punch 18 and prepared his arm to give a very strong punch in the belly of 18, I could do nothing when the trunks arm approached, for some strange reason he stopped and stepped back.

\- "What ... how strange ... I was going to give a blow on her belly ... just ... just that I felt something strong in my head that made me stop what happened ...".

\- "I am sorry for me ... if you will not attack, I'll haaaaa !".

18 continued, Trunks try as he might he felt an impulse that made him back off when he was aiming her belly, he had no choice but to strike other parts of her body, the fight was violent with ki attacks, after 20 minutes fighting them they were all tattered dust and bleeding profusely, Trunks still could not understand why I could not hit her stomach, Trunks was behind a rock resting when she took him by surprise.

\- "This fight is not over yet ...".

18 Trunks tried to punch, but he dodged making 18 punch the walls of rocks with great fury.

\- "It just will not take revenge for killing my brother ...".

\- "Shit I'm on my way to Ultra Super Saiyan 2, my best ... I'm tired and she has the same power and your part android makes her tired slowly, but I'm still powerful."

Trunks was enraivado stood in front of her invoking his ki. She just watched with a sardonic smile.

\- "Trunks ... Trunks ... Trunks ... your life is ever told."

-"what?".

\- "When Babidi possessed me it increased my powers ...".

\- "So what, you were at the same level I ... big deal ...".

\- "But it increased my powers ... as to overcome their ... AAHHHHHHHHHHHH !".

 _Continued ..._

 **18 is playing his advantage in the field, Shin is on the way, Babidi is always one step ahead, what will happen, thanks for reading, comment if you like.**


	24. I Love You I'll be back

_Chapter 24: I love you ... I'll be back ..._

 **Follows the relentless struggle between Trunks and 18 and his epic outcome, far away Babidi and Dabura watch the fight while Shin must fight in various settings until you reach the egg Majin Boo ... Meanwhile an aid comes to Shin. (Dragon Ball Z is not mine).**

\- "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !".

\- "No ... it's not possible ..." Trunks said.

Trunks watched i9nerte 18 overcome his powers as Ultra Super Saiyan 2.

\- "Uf now ... yes ... you will die hahahahahahaha".

Before Trunks could say anything 18 approached him at a great speed and punched him in the stomach that sent him flying several meters up from the middle a rock that was there, he came out of the rubble and again saw those red eyes possessed of angry looking at him with a Ki that was superior to his.

\- "Haha ... now yes I die ..." Trunks doing some of your destination.

In the temple of Kami sama, Dende saw everything silent, Mr. Popo tried to console him, but nothing said not to bother him.

\- "Mr. Popo ".

\- "Yes, Kami".

\- "Take care of the temple that I go there, I can not stand looking over this, my friends is killing ... and on top they are lovers ... or I had realized."

\- "But Kami sama should not leave ...".

\- "Mr. Popo ... I need. "

\- "Well ... if it is your desire I will not delay ... good luck Kami sama!".

-"Thank you see you later!".

Dende went flying at full speed, but he feared he could not get the so he decided to go to the ship majin Boo because it was closer to be able to meet the Supreme Kai, as Trunks and 18 could be revived, and Majin Boo It was the great danger.

\- "Good ... and here we go."

\- "Come to die, damn human."

Trunks flew up to 18 to strike her with his absurd power, 18 had no problems to divert the endless punches in an unguarded moment, she left the center without protection.

-"and now!".

Trunks drove a kick in the belly of 18 and again felt the impulse that made him give up, and as the saying that whoever does not make the goal takes another, trunks so hesitated 18 fought back a more powerful shot still in the stomach trunks that He did spit blood at 18, her sadistic as always trailed blood around your body.

\- "This is what you deserve."

-"what?".

Began to torture section, the new transformation of Trunks was nothing compared to the new power of 18, she the pounded, kicked his body, he was bleeding badly, he was already unconscious, near death, and disarmed and stood over her and shot a surprise attack.

\- "Hold this, BIG BANG ATTACK !".

\- "Useless."

18 took the blow with a single hand, but that was the idea of Trunks, distracting her to catch her off guard.

-"and now!".

Trunks pulled away from the attack that went into space, he materialized beside her and prepared a final blow.

\- "My last chance."

Trunks again tried to take his punch 18 as it approached towards the belly he again felt a tightness in his heart and an uncontrollable impulse that made him stop, he stood still, 18 did not take and immediately grabbed his neck and up, choking Trunks struggled with a lack of air.

\- "Shit, I'm going to die, why I could not hit her and could not ...".

\- "TRUNKS ... I DID NOT WANT THEIR FIGHT STOP, BUT I ALREADY HAD PERCEIVED AND NOW IS THE BEST TIME TO TELL YOU ..." King Kai said the head of Trunks.

\- "King Kai ... tell me what ...".

\- "NOT WHAT YOU GOT TO HIT THE BELLY OF 18 BECAUSE SHE IS PREGNANT, A HIS SON!".

-"what!".

\- "THE INSTINCT GUARD DID YOU GO BACK IN TIME H NOT COMPROMISE THE WOMB OF IT ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO STRIKE IT ... GOOD MY FRIEND THATS ALL ... EVEN MORE!".

\- "My 18 is pregnant with our child ... at least I'll die happy."

Trunks looked at her up and down, she was laughing seeing their suffering.

\- "I will hang you till I die, hahahahahah."

\- "18 ... after all you are still even in there ... and our baby is the hook that will make you return to regular ...".

Trunks tried to pull away, but could not 18 lost patience and decided to stop for good.

-"enough!".

18 used his other arm and a swift blow pierced the heart of Trunks, he can do nothing, she dropped to the ground only that he got on his knees looking at her, she laughed, he crawled to her, she stood, not I had nothing to fear, she was laughing.

\- "18 not forget that ... I love you ...".

\- "Huh?".

She stopped laughing and concentrated in his eyes that were crying, her red eyes met his blue eyes.

\- "I love you ... I love you ... I'll be back ... for you ... for you ...".

She was immobilized with those words, Trunks was already closing his eyes and falling to the ground when smiled and smoothed the 18 belly gently with his hands, he fell dead on the floor and she looked at him, when suddenly their eyes returned to their natural blue and M disappeared from his forehead.

Far away, Dende approached where the ship of Babidi was when he felt the ki Trunks disappear completely.

\- "Then it happened ... go in peace my friend ... the resurrected you with the Dragon Balls."

\- "Finally Dabura! She killed him, the energy generated in this fight is more than enough so that we can revive Majin Boo, hahahahahahahahahaah ! ".

\- "Yes great Babidi! Now we just need to wait for the egg absorb all this energy. "

\- "Plus the damned Supreme Kai is coming, but it will have the same fate of that boy who died Dabura right?".

\- "Yes Great Babidi, I can take care of him."

Far away.

\- "Trunks ... what have I done ...".

 **18 killed Trunks, he managed to make it back to normal before he died, now she must bear all the work, Dabura and Babidi are waiting Shin, Dende approaches, Piccolo is still a stone, Kibito died, what will happen...**

 **Thanks for reading, comment if you like, to the next chapter!**


End file.
